COAP - The Promise
by Mercenary Nemesis
Summary: The sequel of COAP Antares and final part of the Chronicles of a Phoenix. Promises should never be broken, but some demand more time to be fulfilled. It's time to live their longtime and latent dreams. The dreams of a simple life...
1. New Beginning

**Hello Guys, I'm back again. The final part of the saga Chronicles of a Phoenix. I hope you like it.**

 **The anime/manga characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, the story and other characters are mine.**

 **A/N: I'm not English Native speaker, so you might find typos or grammar mistakes and I apologize for that.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Many people ask how we can find out if someone who we really loved was part of our past in other lives. The answer to that question is quite simple: if you truly love that person, and knows little time, so you have lived, without a doubt, mutual experiences in past lives. This means that true love, the one who lies in a very intimate sphere of our being, cannot be awakened in one lifetime. The real love ties are so strong that only ancient experiences can awaken in us a love that is almost divine, born of the infinite and that manifests itself in the human being as the expression of the purest feeling that the man from the earth can access: unconditional love.

Among our family of souls, there are those spirits that each of us holds a deeper affection. These generally fluctuated in the various roles of past lives, and our children, friends, husband, wife, father, mother, grandfather, grandmother, brother or sister. The proximity of the physical relationship is not definitive to indicate the degree of affection between two souls. For example, a child can love more grandmother than her own mother as their spiritual ties may have been closer in many past lives. A father can love another child than the other, although many parents deny this emotional difference, we know that it exists and is perfectly normal, as a parent can have more love experiences preterit with a child than with the other.

Sometimes the traumatic past experiences may stifle love between two souls. For example, a mother who killed her son in a past life; when they were siblings and fought over something, etc. The child can carry this unconscious memory within and expressed it in the form of rejection, expulsion, aversion and even anger unconscious for what was done. We must always remember that these traumas, despite being forgotten between one life and another, do not erase the feelings, whether positive or negative. The lack of memory does not destroy the emotions that keep the spirits that were part of our incarnational history, but it's up to us to work on those emotions if negative and evolve it in case they're positive.

* * *

 ** _New Beginning_**

 **Azabujuban, Japan**

It was night; The Chiba's were in their three-bedroom apartment finishing their packing. It would be the last night they would spend in Japan since Mr. Chiba had gotten a great job opportunity from work, but needed to move with his family to the United States.

"Love, look what I found, your High School Year Book." Mrs. Chiba said while she packed the latest luggage

"Wow, it seems like yesterday! It's still well maintained!" The man in his mid-thirties said with an air of nostalgia to see some loosen photos falling from within the book and smiling at a particular photo

"Who is he?" His wife asked in curiosity

"My best friend from high school. We met in the first year of high school and then we studied in the same college. "

"Did you study Medicine together?"

"Yes, even though he had more affinity with botanical matters. I mean, he liked the holistic medicine and chose that specialty even after graduating in traditional Medicine ... It's been a few years since we talked and now this gave me the idea to go to see him before we leave."

"It's a great idea. But why did you lose contact? You never told me about him."

"Because of work and his life choice. I know he married a traditional girl who became a Miko and he became a Priest. Her family lived in a temple and to be able to stick with her, he converted and joined the temple clan after he abdicated the doctor profession. I'm sure he continued with the holistic medicine in the temple attending people there and since I had to move cities several times, you and I got married, so we ended up losing contact. That's why you did not know him. However, now I remember that in the last time I talked to him, he commented that his wife was pregnant with a girl. "

"Hmmm, maybe this girl could marry one of our boys and our families get together once again." She joked with a smile

He nodded in agreement, "Yes, it would not be a bad idea. I know this girl is from a good family. My friend was always a righteous man and down to earth, with strong integrity and I'm sure his high and good values will be passed to their descendants. His wife is also an exemplary woman of good manners and gentleness as well. "

"Oh, that's good. We could pay a visit to them tomorrow since we will leave at night."

"Yes I agree. In addition, this time, I will do everything not to lose contact with him even if we live in different countries. He is that type of friend is worth keeping."

"It's true, good friends should always be maintained and be cultivated."

Both exchanged smiles and then they continued looking at the photo album while Mr. Chiba shared some old stories while their children were already sleeping.

* * *

 **Hikawa Shrine, Japan**

 **Morning**

It was around 9 o'clock in the morning when Mr. and Mrs. Chiba arrived at the Temple accompanied by their three sons; Darien, 9 years old and the twins Jeda and Luper, 6 years old.

It was a quiet and peaceful place. With trees at the borders and three main building structures at easy sight.

"This place haven't changed a bit." Mr. Chiba spoke in admiration remembering his last visit

Jeda, the youngest child observed the place with a bittersweet delight despite his early age. It was very familiar to him, even though he didn't share his thoughts with anyone at that moment, "This feels like home…" the blond and blue-eyed boy thought

Luper, the middle child was the most indifferent one to the place, not that he didn't like it, but no other intense feelings affected him, even though he enjoyed to observe the nature and atmosphere around the place.

Darien, the eldest one was the one who were seemingly the most affected; it caused him shivers from head to toe. His heart was more accelerated than the usual as if he was consumed by a strange anxiety. He observed every detail of the place, for being in a 9 year old, most probably he'd keep more memories of that visit.

The kids didn't leave their parents side and walked until the main building where there was a tall man of reddish hair, in his mid-thirties sweeping the floor. He spotted the visits and immediately walked at their direction with an amicable gaze to greet them.

When he was close enough to them, he didn't take long to recognize his old friend and immediately he had a large smile and a friendly face expression. They greeted like best friends that didn't really see in ages, but missed each other.

Mr. Chiba introduced his family to his old friend, who invited them in. On their way in, Darien thought, he heard a noise at distance, but tried to ignore it, until he heard a voice sound. The others were so entertained in their talk that they didn't hear it, and as the curiosity got the best of him, they didn't notice he had separated from them to investigate the sounds that seemed like someone crying.

Passing by the second main building, he could hear the sound of crying with more intensity and while he walked slowly among the trees reaching an area of herb plantation spotting the back of a long purple straight haired little girl. However, his presence was noted when accidentally he stepped onto a twig that broke making a sound. The little girl disguised her tears, so she tried to swallow her pain, but the open wound on her leg didn't make it easy.

"Are you alright?" the little boy asked since he couldn't pretend he wasn't there anymore as he walked at the girl's direction

The little girl wearing a red kimono nodded in silence

"You're bleeding, did you fall?" the boy asked seeing her wound

"No…" the little girl replied holding her tears

"Are those medicinal herbs?" the boy asked studying the plantation

"Yes."

"Okay, stay calm, I'm going to take care of it." the boy spoke with a calm gaze trying to calm the girl while he looked for a specific herb which he didn't take too much to find, "Do you have water nearby?"

"There's a well there." The girl replied pointing with her index finger

"A well..." he exclaimed looking at the direction, "Can I borrow the bow?" he asked seeing a wood bow near her

She nodded in agreement. The boy didn't waste any time and rushed to the well to get some water to help to smash the herbs by using a thick wood branch. He got back to the girl with the moisture into the bow and the bucket with water to clean her wound before using the moisture on it.

"What are you doing?" the girl asked suspecting of his gesture

"I'm going to clean your wound and use the moisture that will help the healing."

"How do you know that?" the girl asked taking away her leg

"I learned somewhere." He spoke with a smile

"Are you sure of what you're doing?"

"Yes I am. My father is a doctor."

"My father is a doctor too… Is it going to hurt?"

"Yes, a little bit, but it will be for good."

"You should call my dad…"

"The more time it gets exposed, it will be easier to get some infection. The moisture will prevent it, you can ask your dad later." The boy spoke with confidence starting to throw the water on the wound and passed carefully the cream on it.

The girl wanted to cry, it was really hurting, but she didn't want to cry in front of that boy, despite being only 6 years old, she already had the trait of a strong and proud personality. She squeezed her hands biting her lips avoiding to look at it.

"Do you have some fabric so I can cover it so you can walk home?" the boy asked making her turn her face to him.

The violet eyes finally met the blue-ocean ones that looked at her with kindness. Both blushed a little. They were too young to understand the feelings they felt at that moment. The girl shook her head responding to his answer, so after looking to the sides, the blue haired boy used his own blue cotton wristband and clean handkerchief to cover it.

"I'm done!" he said smiling at her, but their attention was taken when they heard a female voice

"Darien, there you are! You got us all scared." Mrs. Chiba spoke after finding them followed by her husband and Mr. Hino, "Don't ever do that again!" the woman spoke demonstrating her concern

"I'm sorry mom, but I heard her crying and I came to help her." the boy explained, "I thought you had seen me come to this side."

"No sweety, we didn't, but you should've had told us when you heard." The woman spoke with a lower tone

"I'm sorry mom, it won't happen again." The boy spoke in an apologetic tone

"It's alright son, now after the case is solved, we have to go." Mr. Chiba spoke with a friendly expression

Mr. Hino observed the family, but more specifically the young boy who helped his daughter. There was something about him that got his entire attention and it wasn't just for his done. For a brief moment, their gazes met. There was something they couldn't explain, instinctively they smiled. There was reciprocal respect and a natural admiration as if they were very comfortable with each other.

"Thank you for taking care of my daughter. I can see you are a brilliant boy." The man spoke with a friendly expression

"You're welcome." The boy replied with a friendly smile

The Chiba's went to take the twins whom stayed with Mrs. Hino.

"Lets not lose contact this time my friend." Mr. Hino spoke smiling

"We won't."

"Have a safe travel." Mrs. Hino spoke smiling

"Thank you and all the best with the new boy on the way." Mrs. Chiba replied

The Chiba's were presented with lucky and protection amulets for all the members and then the families said their goodbyes.

Mr. Hino carried his daughter. The Hino's watched the Chiba's head to the great staircase and before disappearing, Darien looked back at the little girl and waved at her.

"Darien… that's his name…" the young girl thought and then looked at her wound with a distant gaze.

* * *

 **PROFILES**

 **Hino Family**

 **Mr. Hino / Helios**

Hiro Hino, aka Mr. Hino lives and works at the Hikawa Shrine as a priest, a naturopathic doctor and licensed herbalist. He graduated from medical school and practiced traditional western medicine for a number of years before spending years studying alternative medicine. Hino's medical practice combines eastern and western medicine in an integrative approach, and he is often asked to provide expectant mothers with holistic birthing plans. Mr. Hino has also lectured locally and internationally on the subject of Oriental and Eastern Medicine.

He is married to Risa and they will have two children, a girl named Rei and a boy named Ryuji.

In previous life he used to be Helios, the greatest Sun god, yet fallen. He spent a long time in the afterlife until he was ready to reincarnate and continue his progress, but also to solve his pendencies and debts. In this life, he could continue his old bond to his beloved "Bennu" and Apollo; and now he became Rei's father to heal her deep paternal wound showing her the opposite experience, by giving her love and support.

 **Mrs. Hino / Risa**

Risa is once again as Rei's mother and to continue their progress. Now she is married to a loving and supporting husband, free from her disease process, which culminated in her death in the previous life. After spending a long time in the afterlife guiding from afar her daughter, now she can do it personally and get their bond stronger. Both now will have a total different family experience.

In this life, Risa will have another child with her husband, a boy named Ryuji, who seems to have a tendency to go against his father, turning out to be a challenge into the Hino family.

(**)

 **Chiba Family**

 **Mr. and Mrs. Chiba**

They are the parents of Darien, and of the twins Luper and Jeda. They don't have much problems as a family besides having to deal with Luper's free spirit and tendencies to sleep outside home like in the yard or walking around forests, in fear he gets lost.

In previous life, they were the parents of Mamoru whom died in a car accident on his birthday.

 **Luper Chiba / Pan**

The older twin of Jeda and middle brother of Darien. He has a free spirit and loves nature. He is a playful person and loves animals. He admires the moon and it's not rare when he talks to the Moon. His favorite one is the Full Moon.

In previous life, he was Pan, the lost lover of Selene.

 **Jeda Chiba / Jadeite**

Jeda is the youngest child of the Chiba's. He is a very calm kid since he was born. He loves playing with stones and gems. Despite being the youngest child, he tends to be the balance between his older ones and rarely loses his temper.

In previous life, he was the Knight of Patience and Harmony.

* * *

 **Well guys, that was it for now, I hope you liked it. Feel free to ask me anything, comments, clear some doubts. It helps me to improve.**

 **I intend to update it weekly on weekends, but maybe I cannot follow that so correctly since I'm on a phase of big changes and relocation and it's still going to take some time for me to settle, but don't worry, I will stick with the story until the end! :D**

 **In this introduction I added some profiles since they continue from where the story was left off. There will have some other profiles according to new characters apparition.**

 **I must add too, that this time I preferred to use Darien instead of Mamoru. It's a thing I have with me since Mamoru reminds me of Mamo-chan and this nickname for me reminds of Usagi-Mamoru relationship. Also, this is a completely new life and path for all of them and some I did change the names just to reinforce the fact that they are just civillians, but I tried to keep the names as much as close to what we are already used, for example Jeda comes from Jedaito, Jadeite's name in japanese... I suck at creating names, I know haha.**

 **Have a great week!**


	2. The Calling

**The anime/manga characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, the story and other characters are mine.**

 **A/N: I'm not English Native speaker, so you might find typos or grammar mistakes and I apologize for that.**

* * *

 **10 years later**

Today is the day when I will finally attend to my calling. Soon, I will be embarking on the great journey of my life. I could never forget those eyes...  
It is not easy to leave the comfort of my parents' house, to leave my brothers, my family behind, but this is something I have to do!  
I must direct my own destiny, wherever it leads me. I can not fear my own way.  
As much as I have been born and lived most of my life here in the USA, I do not feel that I belong here.  
Of course I know that my chances here are greater, the field I want to pursue in my profession as a doctor might be better here and still having the support of my father... but, it is not what I want. I may even be called stubborn and may be preferring the hard way... but it is the voice that echoes within me that guides me and moves my way.  
Every bird must leave the nest...

 **Airport, United States**

"My son, are you sure you about this?" Mr. Chiba asked full of concern

"Yes dad, this is what I want."

"Darling, you were accepted in the University of Harvard. The field of Medicine you want to follow is so much better here." The mother said heartbroken

"I know mom, but I've made my decision and I will graduate in Japan, plus, they have accepted me there too and it's not that bad either... It's where I belong." the 19 year old man spoke placing his hand on his mother shoulder

"Alright son, there's nothing that can beat your stubbornness. If that'd your wish, so you should go for it." The father spoke placing a hand on his son's shoulders in support smiling softly

"We are going to miss you." the mother said fighting her tears

"I'm going to miss you too, but it's not like we won't ever see again. The technology nowadays are awesome for long distant contacts."

"It's true." Mr. Chiba agreed

"It's not the same. You are our eldest and you are about to start your life away from us… it's a parenting thing… you're not a baby anymore." The mother spoke emotional

Darien took his mother into an embrace. He understood their concerns and knew things would be very different for him from now on. Of course he had his own insecurities, he didn't demonstrate it to not give more worries to his parents, but at the same time he didn't know what the future kept for him. However, in the other hand there was a strong feeling that propelled him even more.

"My brothers are with you, Luper will be happy with the bigger bedroom."

"If he doesn't get motivated by your action. You know he could pursuit it just because of his big curiosity." His dad spoke making a face

"If he does that, I'd take care of him without any problem. Our apartment in Japan has rooms for all of us." Darien spoke with conviction

"Jeda is not our concern, in fact he would love all the Temples in Japan since he has a strong cling to the religious and spiritual life." His father spoke

"Yeah, he'd be thrilled! He would love to live in one of those Temples for sure." His mother agreed

"Yeah... but, well mom and dad, it's my flight. It's time to go…" Darien spoke after hearing the call of international flights

"Let us know that you got there." His father said giving him an embrace

"I will!"

"Take care my son, we love you!"

"I love you too!"

The family got into a warm goodbye embrace and then they parted their ways.

* * *

 **Fruits Parlor Crown, Daylight**

16 years old Rei and Makoto arrived first at their usual group meeting and waited for the other girls.

"Today is such a strange day... I feel nostalgic. I even remembered of my ex-boyfriend." Makoto commented with a sigh

"True, I also had the same feeling and even composed a new song called Ocean Eyes." Rei replied after taking a sip of her juice

"Ah... I even imagine who the inspiration is... it's about that boy you never met again, isn't it?"

"Yes... 10 years have passed, he's already a man now, he might have a girlfriend and be in college. Most probably he does not even remember of me."

Makoto laughed a bit, "While you write an album of songs about him..."

"No one needs to know what or who inspires an artist." Rei replied making a face

"True, but it's a fact that love songs sell more." Makoto replied

"Yes and that's why Minako has been successful." Rei commented

"It's always been her dream to be a recognized singer and little by little she's achieving it."

"It's true, but since my dream is not to be that kind of celebrity, I'll continue to write songs to ease my feelings while I keep my performances of kagura that is also a way to be an artist!"

"If I were you, I would try to become a singer, you have a beautiful voice and beautiful songs that could be nailed!"

"My father tells me the same thing."

"And I believe in your father's wisdom!"

Rei smiled softly and the conversation was interrupted when they noticed that the other girls had arrived as they could hear the loud voice of Serena talking about her hunger.

(*)

10 years have passed since that day in my father's garden. I kept alive in my memory the gaze of that boy who looked after me as a true healer, as my own father would do. I know that his face must look very different nowadays, and I could not even recognize him any more, except for his gaze and the color of his eyes that were so distinct and captivating. I always wish that one day he would come back to my house and I'd see him coming at the great staircase since he was the son of a great friend of my father's... But nothing.

I do not ask my father about any news about him, maybe my dad knows how they are currently. But I will not do that. I do not want to know or confirm that he forgot me, after all, it's the most probable thing, since my father never gave me any message.  
And while I wait for whatever, all I have left is the memory of that single, so brief moment; and the only mark of his touch on my scar-like skin.

Maybe I'm a fool to have such feelings or behavior, but I can not help my heart and my thoughts crying out for that beautiful stranger... My Ocean Blue Eyes.

" _I've been watching you for some time  
Can't stop staring at those ocean eyes  
Burning cities and napalm skies  
Fifteen flares inside those ocean eyes  
Your ocean eyes_

 _No fair_  
 _You really know how to make me cry_  
 _When you give me those ocean eyes_  
 _I'm scared_  
 _I've never fallen from quite this high_  
 _Falling into your ocean eyes_  
 _Those ocean eyes_

 _I've been walking through a world gone blind_  
 _Can't stop thinking of your time and life_  
 _Careful creature made friends with time_  
 _You left her lonely with a diamond mine_  
 _And those ocean eyes" (Billie Eilish_ \- _Ocean Eyes)_

* * *

 **Hikawa Shrine, Japan, Night**

"Ryuji, are you done with the shower? Mom and dad are calling!" Rei yelled out from the other side of the bathroom door

"Mom and dad are calling!" the 10-year-old ginger boy mocked, "Who cares about dad!" he smirked

"Don't talk like that! Next time I will beat you for talking crap about dad, he loves us!"

The boy made a mocking face, "He loves you, not me!"

Rei lost her temper and lifted her hand to give her brother a lesson after his usual provocation, but stopped her impulse when she heard their mother calling her attention

"Rei!" Risa yelled out with a warning tone, "What do you think you are doing?"

"He started it! He was talking crap about dad again!"

"Look at you! You are way taller than him and 16 years old! You should have better control of your emotions!"

"I don't have patience with his crap anymore!"

"Rei, you are his sister. It's not up to you to punish him."

"That's why he is like that! You and dad are too soft with him!"

"Hold your fire Rei, I'm your mother! You are not talking to Serena!"

Rei immediately lowered her voice tone looking down, "I'm sorry mom." She apologized and then left to her bedroom before she could have an outburst.

Risa sighed in distress staring at her son. The boy didn't seem to care about the lecture he was about to hear once again about his misbehavior.

(**)

Risa was back at the living room to tell her husband what just happened and discuss what they were going to do about it.

"Rei was about to punish him… you know how protective she is about you."

The man sighed heavily "I don't know why he hates me so much. I didn't do anything to him. I always loved and cared about him, always dedicated myself to him… I always try be fair in the education of both of them." he sighed shaking his head looking down, "I got so happy when you told me you were expecting him because we planned to have him… I don't see where I did go wrong with him…" Hiro spoke in frustration massaging his own chest since that situation always suffocated him and got him heartbroken

"That's why it's going to be the priority to take him to the therapist. He cannot grow up hating you for nothing. You are a loving father and you don't deserve to be treated like that."

"You are right. He needs help." the man agreed

The night at the Hikawa Shrine came to an end. Rei got writing new songs not worried about how late it was getting. Ryuji was alone at his bedroom looking at the sky, while Hiro and Risa slept early in the master bedroom.

* * *

 **Ryuji Hino**

He is the younger brother of Rei. Generally, a good-hearted kid, except when the matter is his father. Inertly he carries some resentment for his generator. He struggles between those conflicted feelings and the caring treatment. He knows his father does his best to him and gave no reason for him to feel that way, so, he tends to isolate himself when he feels the negative feelings are coming to him about Hiro Hino, but it's not unusual they have their differences. He tends to go against Hiro automatically. This is not the first time they were supposed to have a bond.

In a previous life, he was the baby Arietis was expecting. They are back as father and son once again to restore their broken bond and work on their differences and hopefully surpass it.

* * *

 **That was it for now, I hope you liked it. The chapter was a bit short, but I prefer to tell things in pieces in this story to develop it well and not have too much content in the same chapter.**


	3. 10 Years Later

**The anime/manga characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, the story and other characters are mine.**

 **A/N: I'm not english native speaker, so you might find typos or grammar mistakes and I apologize for that.**

* * *

 **Japan, Airport**

Darien Chiba finally arrived in Japan. The first thing he did was to inform his parents that he was alright and was going to their apartment in Azabujuban, a district of Minato in Tokyo.

He headed to the exit gate and instead of taking a taxi that would drive him by directly to his apartment's address; he decided to take a bus the airport provided which would be cheaper.

"I still remember the way home, I don't think I'll miss the right stop." He thought

He enjoyed a bit of the landscape and memories of his childhood came to his mind. He felt home. However, the flight was a long one, its effects started to hit on him, and the signs of sleepiness were taking effect on him.

"I'm just going to rest a bit my eyes." He thought as he closed his eyes before really falling asleep

* * *

 **Tsukino's House**

Serena Tsukino was still lying on her bed, sleepy, but at the same time she couldn't stop thinking about her dream. Luna, her cat, jumped on her bed when she saw the blonde girl had woken up.

"Good morning Luna." The girl greeted her pet. The cat passed her head on her arm as if she was greeting her back.

Serena smiled at her, "Luna, I had this weird dream last night. I dreamt of a huge white palace or castle that I guess was on mountains or something… I don't know how to explain it… apparently there was a city around there. I saw fountains and the water was known for the use of healing. I guess it was special mineral waters. I don't remember very well. Most of the time I was observing the place alone, I saw a couple that lived there, but I don't remember many details… but I felt good at that place, but what really got my attention was the amount of animals there, I saw all types. I don't know what that is supposed to mean… I just know I remember seeing a guy near some goats with a penetrating gaze and dark hair controlling all of them and he looked at me. I got a little embarrassed and left the place. There were other things after that, but I just can't stop thinking at that animal part. What was that suppose to mean? Is it just a dream or is there any message behind it?" the girl sighed and seemed to wait her cat reply to her, but nothing happened. Luna was just a cat.

Serena took a little while until she finally left the bed to have breakfast and then she decided to pay a visit at Rei and tell her about the dream since it was Saturday and she imagined Rei would be home at that time of the day.

Before going to Rei's, Serena stopped by the Game Center. She was 16 years old and still enjoyed such entertainments such as videogames and reading manga. She didn't see how much time she had spent at the Game Center and when she realized it, she immediately rushed to Rei's house.

"Oh my god, I hope Rei will be home at this time…" she muttered with herself while she looked at the time on her watch, "Ouch!" she screamed after bumping into something

"Ouch!" the man Serena bumped into screamed as well as he felt the impact

The young man and the young girl stared at each other for a few seconds and it seemed the time had paralyzed for a moment, "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention." The blued-eyed, tall and navy blue haired young man replied looking at the blonde girl at his front

"It's alright, I wasn't paying attention either." The girl replied still recollecting herself

The young man knelt down on the ground to grab his cellphone that fell from his hand, "Oh no, now I'm going to need to make the research once again…" he spoke turning his cellphone on

"I'm sorry about that…" the blonde girl spoke in an apologetic tone feeling guilty for almost had broken the stranger's mobile, "Is there anything I can help you?" she asked

"I don't know… I'm just lost." He replied

"Do you need to go somewhere?" she asked

"Yeah… I need to go to Azabujuban."

"Oh… you are a bit far from there. It's in the other direction."

"Yeah, I know… it's just that I just got here and besides my memory have failed remembering the right way, I ended up sleeping on the bus and passed the right bus stop…" the young man spoke a bit awkward passing his hand on his hair

"It's alright. I can totally understand that! I also sleep when I wasn't supposed to…" the girl replied laughing a bit

The man laughed with her and then they exchanged gazes once again, "Yeah, it happens." He commented

"Well, I'm going to show you the way to the nearest bus stop."

"You don't need to show me, just tell me the way. I don't want to disturb you."

"No, it's not a disturb. I was actually going in that way since it's near the house of my friend… actually shrine."

"Shrine?" the man replied following the blonde girl

"Yes, the Hikawa Shrine. It's very famous in town."

"Yeah, I know…"

"You know?"

"Yeah. I went there a long time ago… it's where a violet hair and eyed girl lived, right?"

"Violet hair and eyes…he's talking about Rei" Serena thought widening her eyes with the coincidence, "Yeah, she's my friend. Actually I'm going to pay a visit at her since she's good deciphering dreams." The blonde replied

"Oh… so she still lives there…" the man smiled softly, happy with the information

"Yeah, she does… Are you friends with her?" the blonde asked in curiosity since that was a good content for her to share with the other girls

"Hmm, yeah… kinda." The blue-eyed man spoke with a bit of uncertainty

"By the way, my name is Serena."

"My name is Darien, nice to meet you!" he replied with a smile

"Nice to meet you too… Darien." She replied and got a bit thoughtful, his name was familiar to her.

The pair walked side by side. Darien carried one backpack and one suitcase. They talked about random stuff since Serena was a very sociable person and shared with him curiosities of the town and the few things that have changed since Darien had left. The interesting thing was the fact that the two had a good chemistry and the talk flowed naturally between them. They had just met, but it seemed like they knew each other for a long time and talked like good friends.

"Do you have siblings?" she asked

"Yeah, I have two younger brothers."

"Oh cool. I have a younger brother as well."

"That's cool. My brothers are of your age, they are 16 as well."

"Really? What are their names?"

"Jeda and Luper. They are twins."

"Twins? That's great. Did you have problems misconfusing them?"

"Actually no, they are not fraternal twins. They have different physical features… and personalities as well."

"I see, that's good then." Serena replied, "Now we got here… Going up the stairs we get into the Hikawa Shrine and to the left of that corner, you will get to the bus stop." She added

Darien looked at the structure. Anxiety took over him, he couldn't explain where it came from.

"Are you going to see Rei or are you going home?" Serena asked breaking his chain of thoughts

"Hummm." Darien didn't know what to say

"The Hikawa Shrine host people as well." Serena said giving an indirect push for him to climb up the stairs since she remembered Rei had once or twice commented about the young boy called Darien that stole her heart when she was just still a child. Of course, Rei didn't say it with those words, but Serena interpreted it that way since Rei never allowed to fall in love with anyone else and even had written several songs based on those feelings.

"Really?" he said turning to her

"Yeah… you seem tired and you don't want to end sleeping in the bus again right?" she spoke with a teasing tone

"No I don't… I guess I could pay a visit to Mr. Hino since he's friends with my father for a long time."

"Uhum, Mr. Hino!" the girl couldn't help her slight mock

Darien turned to her once again catching her tone. Serena laughed a bit in embarrassment. She had to stop being so transparent with strangers.

Without saying a word, Serena was the first to climb up the stairs and immediately Darien followed her, but it took him more time to reach the top since he was carrying some weight.

* * *

 **Rei's POV**

"Hello Rei!"

I heard a familiar voice calling my name, which made me stop vrooming the floor, "Serena!" I replied not surprised with the sudden visit of my longtime friend even though I noticed there was something different about her.

"Today is a beautiful day huh?!" she spoke randomly

"Are you alright?" I asked puzzled with her strange behavior

"Yes, I'm great! I just don't know how about you…" she spoke making a face I couldn't really read

However, before I could try to decipher Serena's strange behavior, my eyes immediately turned to the direction of the stairs and I completely ignored whatever else had around me. It seemed like I was watching everything in slow motion as I watched the tall man carrying a suitcase catching his breath after climbing up the stairs. My mouth opened partially as the perplex took over me, my heart accelerated and a strange heat took over me. I'm sure I started to blush when my eyes met those blue ocean eyes that I kept vivid in my memory for the last ten years, "Darien…" I whispered. That was all that was left for my voice at that moment.

"Hello Rei!" he replied with a large smile that just made him much more handsome

"You're back…" I said the obvious. Of course, it was obvious! I never really believed I would see that boy, now a man, ever again. Despite all the times I got looking at the stairs during my chores with the expectation to see that familiar gaze. I would just need to imagine him a bit older, I laughed a bit with myself

"Yeah, I'm back!" he replied smiling even more

"Well guys, I didn't want to break the moment, but now I'm going home. See you later!" Serena spoke breaking the chain of our chemistry which made me and I could see him as well, somewhat embarrassed or maybe clumsy. We had forgotten the world around us.

"Thank you Serena!" he replied to her as she rushed to the stairs when I didn't even have time to say anything else

* * *

 **Darien's POV**

I turned my attention back to the violet haired girl…I mean woman, I mean again a teenage… in other words, she wasn't a kid anymore! The years have passed, but she still had the same gaze as I kept in my memory. However, she was as much as beautiful now as I remembered. Perfect jaw and feminine traces.

"Since when do you know Serena?" she asked making a face

"I just met her."

"Really?"

"Really! I got lost on my way home and I found her."

"Fancy meeting…"

"Yeah."

"Anyways… from your suitcase and backpack, I can make a guess that you just arrived?"

"Yes, I did… I slept on the bus and passed the bus stop." I said a bit embarrassed

"I can see you and Serena have a lot in common then…" she spoke with a tone I couldn't read, but somehow it felt like a sting in my chest as the reason for my return was another I couldn't reveal at that moment. However, I couldn't deny that for a first time, Serena and I acted like friends who didn't meet in ages.

"She's cool, she's a different Japanese girl with all those social traits, but I think my sleep ended up to be a blessing in disguise…"

"What do you mean?" she asked with a puzzled look

"Can't you see? Here I am ten years later!" I replied gesturing to the place around us, hoping she would understand my line of thought

"Yeah… it's been 10 years." She said catching my sign

"At least this time you don't have any injure."

"It's true… but I still have the scar… it's a tiny one, but it's almost imperceptible." She smiled faintly

I smiled back, that was all I could do at that moment. Both of us had the mark of that fatidic day. In different forms of course. She had the mark on her body, while I had the mark in my heart.

Once again we got in silence. I guess my inexperience with girls just enhanced it. I was right here facing the "reason" of my life and still couldn't develop a proper conversation. However the awkward silence was interrupted by a voice calling for Rei.

We both looked at the direction and watched the tall ginger man coming at us. Immediately my memory caught that man's last image from my records, Mr. Hino. He hadn't changed a single thing. Unconsciously I smiled at him, that man had something that made me feel so good and comfortable. He smiled back at me and greeted me. His memory didn't fail remembering of me.

Now with the three of us together, strangely made me feel like I was really back home. Mr. Hino with all his politeness and kindness invited me to stay the night to rest from the long trip. I couldn't really say no to him and thanked for the hospitality.

* * *

 **I hope you liked the chapter.** **Any thoughts, comments or questions? Let me know. It will help me to improve :D  
**

 **Thank you TropicalRemix and Guest for the reviews :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**The anime/manga characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, the story and other characters are mine.**

 **A/N: I'm not english native speaker, so you might find typos or grammar mistakes and I apologize for that.**

* * *

Serena was shocked when she reached the temple staircase as she faced the other girls who looked at her curiously.

"Umm, who was that guy?" Makoto asked with a sly face.

"A boyfriend?" Mina teased

Serena blushed with such a supposition, "Of course not!"

"No?" Ami asked.

"You looked comfortable with each other." Mina teased again

"Of course not! That's Rei's boyfriend! " Serena almost yelled at the tension of the accusations

"Rei's boyfriend?" Ami asked.

"Since when does the Rei have a boyfriend?" Mina laughed.

"Darien guy…" Serena replied.

Makoto widened her eyes, as she had remembered a conversation about the boy Rei had met years ago and mentioned his name a few times, "Darien ..." she whispered and slowly climbed a few steps to peek at the young couple, "So he came back..." she talked to herself

The girls continued to taunt Serena, while Makoto watched the couple in silence until the group began to do the same and watched the couple heading to the priestess's house with her father.

* * *

That night had become the happiest night that the young Rei and Darien had in 10 years. The improbable reunion had become real. Once again, destiny united their paths.  
They could not take much advantage of a two-way conversation, as Rei's parents paid close attention to the guest, and this one, too, was tired of the long trip.

In the morning, the Hino family had breakfast alongside their guest before he would leave to the apartment of his parents, where he would live from that day on.

"Rei, you should go and help Darien." Mr. Hino spoke

"Yes dad, actually I had already thought about it last night."

"Oh no, I don't want to give you any inconvenience."

"No inconvenience at all. Actually the two of us will make a faster job cleaning it since it's been years that no one lives there, don't you think?"

"Yeah, but…" Darien didn't know how to react, he didn't want to abuse of their solidarity

"No but, it's already decided. It's my turn to return you the favor." Rei said with an amicable smile

A smile that made her even more beautiful. Darien could see how the little girl he met, was becoming a very beautiful woman.

Rei went to her bedroom to change her clothes, while Darien stayed with her parents at the living room talking a little about his future plans.

"I'm going to med school. Initially I was in doubt between physics and medicine, but I decided that I felt more comfortable as a doctor. I like helping people and I want to make a difference in people's lives and then one day I had a dream telling me I had a mission and then I saw myself in a hospital helping the people and also animals. Then I had repeated dreams of me in a hospital and then one day I met an unknown ginger woman, we talked and randomly she made a comment I had the gift to heal… that was when I decided I had a calling for medicine."

"That's incredible. You had all the tips to guide your path and the good thing is that you followed it." Mr. Hino spoke with excitement

"Yeah, that decision made my father happier since it's me following his career as well."

"So your intention is to follow his area?" Risa asked

"Not really. I want to learn all the types of areas and knowledges. I'm still going to decide my specialization, but I don't want to be limited to just one area of medicine. I also want to know natural medicine, alternative medicine, you know, a bit of everything. I don't want to have limits to help people." Darien spoke and the enthusiasm as evident in his young gaze

The Hino smiled, but there was something that those words did affect more Mr. Hino and he couldn't hide that, "Somehow that makes me proud. I really believe you are going to achieve your goals and I'll be here to help you with anything, son." The priest spoke with a large smile, touching the young man's shoulder in support

Darien smiled back to the man standing in front of him. He didn't mind the man had called him son without reasons for it. The truth was that Darien saw in that man, a superior figure that somehow could relate to a father figure as well. He had an innate admiration for that man since he was a kid. He didn't know why or how to explain it, but he felt like home, he felt like he knew that man for ages, which logically would be impossible, right?

Rei joined the trio, Darien once again thanked for the hospitality and then the young pair said their goodbyes to her parents and headed to Azabujuban.

* * *

The young pair waited for the bus, but even alone, they talked about trivialities. At the bus, Darien observed the landscape, recording in his memory as much as info as he could. Things had changed in 10 years; no doubt, why he got lost, besides had slept on his supposed way home.

They arrived at the building complex and Darien introduced himself and then they headed to the apartment he had lived for some time.

"Even here is a bit changed from the last time." He commented with Rei while they waited for the elevator

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Is it better?"

"Yeah, it didn't have those plants and the walls colors are different too." He added

"Oh I see… I wonder how your apartment is after so long." Rei commented

"I hope it won't be that messy. Dad paid someone to clean it once a week as far as I know." He replied

At that moment, the elevator arrived and they entered. As a habit in Japan, they didn't talk in the elevators and then just continued their talk when they arrived at the apartment.

Darien got the keys of his old home and took a deep breath before unlocking the door. There were memories at that place and he was about to face the time change. The good thing was the he wasn't alone for that.

It's not that he had attachment for the vessel itself, but it was about the moments that were spent in family at that place. He was just a little boy with his family when he left and now there was a man alone going back to the start; and to start a new life in the old place.

The furniture were exactly in the same place as when he left. The apartment had a good size for a single person. There was the living room separated by the counters of the kitchen, the laundry area, two bedrooms and one bathroom.

Darien and Rei were in the living room which also had access to the balcony. The glass window was closed just like all the windows. There was dust, but not heavy dust as expected and the smell of an empty space.

When the Chiba left 10 years ago, they just left there the big furniture and sold their car. Now Darien studied the place, some adjustments and repairs would be done.

"There are many memories here, doesn't it?" Rei asked noticing the man's slightly affected behavior

Darien sighed, "Yes and they all come to my head one after another." He replied and turned his face to her, "But it's not a bad thing. It's just me facing a past that wasn't so long ago, but that somehow feels like a long time ago, you know… I guess it doesn't make sense to you." He said smiling softly

"I do understand. It's sort of the sensation I had when I saw you yesterday." She laughed a bit, "We were kids and now you are that tall!" she added starting to blush

Darien smiled, "True, things are really changed." He agreed. There was a brief moment of silence.

"We start when you feel ready to touch the things because surely more memories will come after that." She said

Darien nodded

"By the way, I brought some things for the cleaning. I didn't know if there would have any here." Rei said as she opened her red bag

"Oh, that's great! I had completely forgotten that detail." Darien replied passing his hand on his hair a bit awkward

Rei sighed laughing a bit, "Men…" she added with a playful tone

"Now, let's do this! I hope you're ready to hear some stories as well."

"Sure! Where do you want to start?"

"My bedroom and then I'll take the bathroom and you the kitchen, could be?" he said

"Yeah, no problem."

"So let's start it, it's going to be a long day, probably two." He said keeping his luggage in the leaving room near the couch

"Yeah, but we have the time for that."

The young pair started their work and that was the beginning of their friendship. Darien decided to make his parent's old bedroom, his own. He knew they wouldn't mind about it, in fact, they wouldn't return to that place, maybe just for some occasional visits. The master bedroom also had a balcony. The glass door would need some oil to open smoothly.

"I'm going to need new sheets as well, do you know any store around here?" Darien asked

"Yes, there is a commerce complex nearby. Now that you said it, I remembered there is a fine restaurant here nearby a clothing store. Both belong to a great friend of my father's."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's been a while I don't go there. The woman is a fine lady! She is so diplomatic, so beautiful; I just love her aura. We should go there some time…" Rei said

"Sure! If we weren't so dirty, we could have lunch there today because I'm starting to get hungry."

Rei laughed a bit and nodded in agreement, "I have an idea…"

"Tell me." He replied

"How about we make a pause now in the cleaning while we are still decent to go out, do the shop, eat something and then we go back to continue the cleaning?" she suggested

"It's a great idea. I don't know why I didn't think of it before." He replied making a face

"It happens."

After cleaning their hands, Rei and Darien left the apartment and headed to the commerce complex.

* * *

It was already night when Rei was back home, her body was tired, by her mood was thrilled. In front of her parents, she acted normally, but was alone in her bedroom that she let the memories of that day fill her mind. She took her clothes to bath and while she was lying in the bathtub, she couldn't stop thinking about the blue-eyed man.

 _"Darien is such a cool guy. He is so polite, so smart, he's fun. I really enjoyed to get to know him a little better. He has definitely lived things I never did and what made me like him even more was to see how much he cares about his family, his values, and his principles. We have so many things in common, especially the dream to make a difference for people._

 _I don't know why, but I feel a big connection with him…_

 _I'm looking forward for tomorrow."_

* * *

 **Hello guys, I'm very sorry for the long delay. First of all, I had a big block for fics last month and then I got sick and by the end of december, I got super busy with work. I do apologize for that, I hope not to delay more chapters for so long, that's why I'm advancing some just in case.**

 **This was a shorter chapter, but lately, I've had the preferrence to work with shorter pieces, instead of having too much info in the same chapter. I really want to develop a good and beautiful story, plus, this one has a lot of characters, so I don't want to have messy subjects.**

 **Thank you for the support, for still being reading after so long, but I promise I won't stop the story. This is one is different from all of the prequels and most probably will be the longest one.**

 **Thank you Chrissymoon101 for always being with me! :D**


	5. Birthday

**The anime/manga characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, the story and other characters are mine.**

 **A/N:I'm not english** ** **native** speaker, so you might find some typos or grammar mistakes, I do apologize for that.**

* * *

 **Darien's POV**

A few months passed since I started living in Japan. Rei and I started developing a good friendship and my father was happy to know I had Mr. Hino's support.

Rei helped me with the apartment decoration and showed me a little more of the town and some of her favorite spots.

I was introduced to her group of friends, which include Serena, the blonde girl I first met when I got here. Somehow, it feels like home to around them. I could feel we have a strong connection and each of them have their own special traits.

For example, Ami loves chess and books, she's a bit shy, but she has her naughty moments; her dream is to become a doctor; we share the same dream. Makoto is an expert in the cuisine and her dream is to open a restaurant, Rei told her she could get tips with her father's friend, Lady A. or just Milady; a distinguished woman who runs a fine restaurant and an antique shop alongside her husband Mr. Chron.

I had a weird feeling when I met Milady, she looked familiar to me and she herself had the same feeling and she didn't hide that and commented with me, I mean, us (Rei was with me at the time). She has this unique aura, she's so noble and diplomatic; a high politeness and so good with words. Most of all, very humble. Her husband in the other hand is a serious man that is very polite as well, but not so cheerful as she can be. They have children that live in other countries.

Minako is the artist of the group, she's such a character. She's funny, clumsy and beautiful. She loves to sing and she is fighting to be a teen star. She participates of talent shows and everything media related. She definitely has a beautiful voice; she also has many contacts. Not to mention that she is very close to Rei.

What to say about Serena? The most funny and clumsy of them all. I like her dreamer spirit and we do get along in many aspects. She loves playing games and reading manga. She is a very social person and also loves to eat.

I don't know, but I have a strong connection with all the girls of this group. I feel like being in family. It seems like we know for ages. Things are so natural between us. I see them as the sisters I didn't have and the same way I can count on them for anything, I can say they can count on my on anything as well.

However, one of them has captivated in me a different type of feeling, Rei, my princess of fire. I don't know how to explain those feelings and the thoughts I always had about her. She never left my thoughts since that only time we met when we were kids and now, the more I get to know her, the more I admire and I fall for her. I never felt this way before for any other woman. Actually, I never had any other woman exactly because of that strange feeling I always carried in me for the violet-haired girl.

Maybe I'm being pathetic feeling this way, but I can't help it. At least, it seems to be somewhat mutual since Rei has accepted to go on dates with me. I can't say we are dating, but we are definitely getting to know each other. It's a complicated situation since she has a strong inclination for priesthood. She even does performances at Shinto festivals. She has very beautiful voice and I'm sure she could be a good singer as much as Minako is.

* * *

 **TPOV**

 **June**

It was a Saturday morning, Rei, Mina, Makoto and Ami were reunited at the Crown Fruit Parlor. They were discussing the last details about the surprise party they were throwing to Serena when Darien entered the place and greeted Motoki.

The young men talked briefly when they noticed someone waving from the seats in the back of the place.

"Look, it's Darien!" Mina said gesturing for him to join them

Rei was sitting in the seat corner and looked back to see him and unconsciously smiled after seeing him coming at their way.

Darien smiled slightly after seeing Rei there too and walked in their direction.

"Good morning girls!" he greeted them with a friendly tone

"Good morning Darien!" they greeted him back

Makoto immediately scooted over and asked Rei to make space for Darien so that he could squeeze himself next to her.

Rei's heart was accelerated, they were really close and sometimes they touched each other, they could feel the other warmth which made them feel good. She had never been so close to a boy before, especially a boy that lived in her good memories.

Darien always caused butterflies in her stomach, but she always disguised it with good manners. Surely, they used to spend time together, but never really so close, even though they had stayed alone. Darien was a gentleman and never tried to approach her in some unappropriated way. He used to help her and the girls with the studies and despite the short time they knew, it seemed like they met forever.

"So Darien, will you come to Serena's surprise birthday tonight?" Mina asked

"Yes, sure."

"Here it is the invitation with time and location." She replied delivering him a small pink card

"Thanks."

"Please, don't tell her anything!" she said with a warning tone standing up from the seat alongside Ami

"Don't worry about it. My lips are sealed." He replied leaving the seat followed by Rei and Makoto

"Yeah, but now we have to go and get the rest of things done. See you later." Mina spoke and both said their goodbyes to the remaining group

Makoto let out a light sigh, "I have things to do too. I'll see you guy later." She spoke in a hurry leaving Rei and Darien alone

Rei parted her lips with a taken aback look, Makoto didn't even give her chance to reply about the plans they had scheduled together and that now were suddenly cancelled, so she simply sighed.

Darien didn't notice Rei's reaction and turned to her, "Are you busy too?" he asked in curiosity

"Not anymore…" she replied still looking at Makoto's direction who was delivering an invitation for Andrew

"Would you like making me company for the shopping? I need help to buy a gift for Serena and since you know her better than me I don't want to give her something she won't like." he spoke a bit apprehensive, but of course, that was just an excuse for him to spend more time with her

"Serena is a simple girl, just give her a box of chocolate and she will be thrilled."

"Is that a no from you?"

"Oh no, I'm sorry, of course not. I was just giving a suggestion. Of course I can go with you wherever you want." She spoke in an apologetic way realizing she might had sound a little rude and then smiled softly

The pair left the diner and walked around the commerce, visiting some shops. They did spend a good and friendly time.

* * *

Serena and her family arrived home after spending her birthday day on a short trip. Her father opened the door and turned on the lights. Serena got a big scare when she heard the loud voices screaming Surprise alongside her parents and brother whom had been accomplices in the surprise. The blonde girl couldn't help her tears after thinking her friends had forgotten her birthday.

The place was decorated with pink and white balloons. There was a huge decorated pink cake in form of a rabbit's face, all types of candies, soda, juices and music. Mina prepared a special performance for her friend and invited a singer Serena was a fan getting the blonde super thrilled.

However, the surprises weren't over and Serena was deeply touched by the special video containing everybody's testimonies for her.

"Thank you so much guys… I don't even know what to say." The blonde spoke tear eyed

"You deserve it and much more. I can speak for everyone and wish you all the best and I'm sure you will find your prince charming so your happiness will be complete." Mina spoke with a warm tone, and then hugged the blonde who nodded in agreement

Her parents shared some old stories with the group of friends when Serena stood up from the couch to get more napkins and soda in the kitchen when she almost bumped into Darien who was in the hallway returning to the living room from the bathroom.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He spoke in an apologetic tone taking the napkins package from the floor

"It's okay." The blonde replied with a friendly smile, "I didn't look to the sides." She added

"Let me help you." He spoke grabbing the two soda bottles

She nodded, "You know, I can't believe you were involved in my birthday party."

"But I wasn't. I just learn about it this morning."

"You still had time to buy me a gift."

"Yeah, Rei helped me with that."

"Humm, I see. You and Rei spend a lot of time together… I thought she was studying to be a priestess." she spoke with a tease

"What do you mean?" he asked a bit nervous catching her tease

"Didn't you know that?"

"The priestess part no."

"Oh I see…"

"I know she performs in some festivals, but I thought it was because she lives in a temple and for being traditional."

"Yeah she does that too, but maybe she has doubts… maybe you can help her decide that." the blonde spoke with a tease again with a giggle

"What? Me?"

Serena didn't reply as she tuned to the living room and let the blue-eyed man with a puzzled look behind. Somehow, he felt a little heart-broken since his feelings for her would not be reciprocal if she decided to become a priestess.

He followed the blonde, but the first person his eyes looked at was Rei who was sitting on the couch looking at him who immediately disguised when he looked at her.

* * *

After the party, Darien gave a ride to Rei who lived a bit further than the others did.

"It was a nice party." he commented

"Yeah it was."

"We should do it more often."

"What? Celebrate birthdays? It's kinda annual thing you know." She replied jokingly

"No I mean to get together with friends and have fun."

"I know what you mean I was just kidding." She replied laughing

He laughed too "I like spending time with friends and You." He spoke

"Ain't I a friend too?"

Darien got a little nervous with the question, "Yeah, but you are different."

"Different in what?" she asked puzzled

He cleared his throat still a bit nervous, he wasn't sure if that was the moment to open up with her."

"Different in what Darien?" she asked again noticing his silence

"Serena told me you dream of becoming a priestess." He spoke looking distant

Rei looked down for a while. That matter was a bit complicated for her and she was aware she hadn't told him. However, she didn't do it to hide something from him, but because she still had doubts about it. Secretly from him, she had different feelings for him and she wasn't sure if it could be reciprocal from his side. Those feelings, in fact, had the weight for her option in becoming a priestess, after all, she wasn't sure she would ever reunite with him again and so it made her close herself for other men and priesthood was the best excuse to keep them away from her.

"Is that a bad thing?" she replied with a question

Darien swallowed, "No, I don't think so. If you really want that…" he left the sentence in hang. It was getting harder to keep the composure to hide his sadness on the matter.

He parked the car in front of the temple she lived.

"You still didn't answer me why I'm different." She asked still sitting on the passengers' seat

Darien still remained in silence and unlocked the seat belt and opened the glove compartment to get a red packaged as Rei watched his moves.

"This is for you." He spoke with soft smile

"Really?" she spoke in surprise

He nodded

The woman opened unwrapped the plastic and opened the red box that contained a set of jewelry. A pair of red earrings and a necklace with a ruby pendant.

"Oh, Darien…" she spoke in shock, "thank you so much!" she spoke flattered, "I don't even know how to react, it's not even my birthday." She spoke still disconcerted

"I know, but I noticed you had liked it and even dated it through the showcase a few days ago."

"Yeah! I'm really flattered. I still don't know what to say… I didn't think you had noticed it."

"You are different and that's why I do pay more attention on you", Darien spoke with a warm gaze, "I want to get to know you better." He spoke taking her grip

Rei looked at his hand on hers. Her heart seemed like it would jump out of her chest. It was clear a different move from him, his voice tone, his gaze. However, she wasn't willing to stop him, in fact, she wanted more. She wasn't a child anymore and surely had watched many romantic movies, which sometimes got her curious to know how it felt like to have someone, to kiss someone.

It was embarrassing for her that sometimes she imagined that with Darien, even though that was something she really wanted.

She looked at him, "You want to get to know me better?"

"Yes I do."

"How?"

"For that you would have to make a very important choice."

"What do you mean?"

Darien caressed her face gently not even sure if that was right. He didn't have any experience in the matter of love. He was nervous, but he wasn't really thinking. Yet, Rei was allowing him to touch her.

They looked at each other for some time, it seemed the time was stopping, but at the same time bringing an unknown and new experience for both of them. Their hearts were accelerated, the excitement taking over their bodies as their faces leaned closer. They could feel each other's breath and closed their eyes. That was the moment when the time seemed to have paralyzed as their lips met in a shy and contended touch. It was a kind and shy one, but it was long and magical enough to be forever in their minds.

They parted a bit. They eye met again. They were blushing, but at the same time, there was an intense heat surrounding them and the fire igniting in their gazes. They leaned over again.

Slowly they moved their lips to get to know their own rhythm. This time it was a long kiss that gradually seemed to be so familiar as their synch was perfect.

They parted their faces exchanging gazes, overwhelmed by the new but so familiar discovery, and the new level their relationship got. They weren't just friends anymore.

(**)

Rei was lying on her bed looking up to the ceiling. She couldn't stop thinking about Darien and their kiss. Her first kiss. She could still feel it as she caressed her own lips. She wanted to feel it again. Slowly, her deepest wishes were becoming true. He was the only man she wanted and would ever allow to touch her. Apparently it was mutual from his side and she continued imagining how it would be the next time they meet.

The violet-haired young woman was restless. She just couldn't sleep. She was too thrilled to be able to rest. Her soul was burning in desire.

"My choice is you Darien…" she spoke smiling looking at her cellphone to a picture of them two together

* * *

 **Hello guys, I am very, very sorry for taking so loooong to update, but I must tell you that I got in a terrible author's block and could not write a single thing for a long time, plus I have been very busy with my other main Resident Evil fic (that now is ending!) and also taking care of my frail health. It hasn't been easy lately and it has causing me trouble to write. My RE evil fic wasn't so much affected because I had spare chapters, but specifically from May on I won't be busy with that fic anymore and I will be capable to focus more on SM since I'm finally leaving the block, hopefully!**

 **I won't give up on the story! This saga will go on til the very end xD**

 **Today is April 17, Rei-chan's birthday and I so wanted to celebrate it with an update and I made it! Yay! xD**

 **I'm sorry if the chapter is not so long after such long hiatus, but the essence is there. I avoid dragging on too much with fillers. The main goal happened xD**

 **The romance now is starting and many more things to come, Stay Tuned!**


	6. Will

**The anime/manga characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, the story and other characters are mine.**

 **A/N:I'm not english** ** **native** speaker, so you might find some typos or grammar mistakes, I do apologize for that.**

* * *

" _Dear Diary,_

 _It's been two months since Darien and I started dating._

 _And this is so "weird". Even after wanting to meet him again, I never really "believed" I would be corresponded. Those things only happened in fairy-tales._

 _I don't know if we are going too fast or not… I have never dated before, but when I'm with him it feels like the time stops and there's nothing else but the two of us._

 _He's so romantic and sometimes I get laughing alone (like now) when I remember the weird things he has said, especially the sentence he spoke in our third date: "I feel like I know you forever, do you feel the same?"_

 _I have to confess I laughed when he said that. It was so unexpected and sudden. Never thought he could be so exoteric, especially because he studies to be a doctor!_

 _I don't know why, but since then those words never left my memory and still echoes in my mind making me wonder, have we really met before this life?"_

 _I admit we do get super along and I am the "temperamental" one of the relationship. Laughs. It's even funny to have to admit I'm the one who argues alone. Laughs. He so understands me! he never loses his temper with me and sometimes that trait reminds me of my own father. He's that patient too!_

 _And this is so weird!_

 _I really do love spending time with him and more and more I get attached to him… to us. I really want to live with him the plans he makes for us and for a future together. He makes me feel so special and strong. I've discovered talents I didn't think I had, he makes me want to sing for him and that is a talent I found out about him. He's as much musical as me and we have so gracious memories singing along at the park or when he simply plays the guitar and I sing for him._

 _Those moments make me feel like we are Home._

 _That's so strange and surreal… and for feeling home I feel safe, confident and free. Free to love him with everything…_

 _My soul is already his, but not my body… yet._

 _But it's so hard to control these feelings when we are alone…_

 _Tonight, we almost crossed the line… We almost made love for the first time. But I managed to stop before it was too late and I still wonder…_

 _Are we going too fast?"_

(**)

It was a Monday evening, Rei had left school and headed to the Crown's to meet Darien. Meeting each other after their studying chores, on weekends or holidays had become a routine for the young couple.

Darien had arrived first and couldn't help to notice his girlfriend's strange behavior as if she was distant, or worried about something. Their relationship was still kind of recent and developing intimacy was still on baby steps, also due to Rei's creation and reserved manners.

In the other hand, Darien was good to make people open up and that day in particular, Rei had decided to open up with him. The pressure was taking too much on her.

"What happened?" the blue-eyed man asked in concern

"There was a big fight yesterday between my father and Ryuji."

"Again?"

"Yeah… But things got really a bit out of the limits this time. Even my mother had to intervene in I had never seen before." The purple haired woman spoke shaking her head in disappointment, "I don't know why Ryuji does that to our father. I just cannot understand why all that hate and resentment!" she touched her hair, "Dad never gave any reason for that! In fact Ryuji was his dream boy and he was thrilled when mom got pregnant of him… I just wish I could understand why Ryuji is so ungrateful and unfair to him! My concern is that if in such young age he acts like that, I fear what's going to happen when he grows up." she rested her head on her hand

Darien listened to her patiently and took her grip in support, "Well… if there's no explanation in this current life, maybe it's something from a past life…" he spoke a bit hesitantly

"Do you really believe that?" she replied with incredulity

"I don't know if I believe as something absolute that would define life in every aspect, but I can't say I don't believe at either. There are a few things that make sense… I guess…"

Rei sighed thoughtful

"From the things you tell me, that's all I can think of a 'reason' for your brother's behavior, or maybe something during the pregnancy that got recorded in his subconscious… I've heard about things like that in some scientific articles."

Rei shrugged, "I don't know… But from all I have seen, dad never gave any reason to be that hated. Ryuji has no respect for him and that goes against everything dad has taught us, it goes against everything our society has taught us!" she made a pause, "the good side is that his misbehavior is only against our father otherwise I don't know what would be of Ryuji by now…"

"I see… have your parents considered taking him to therapy?"

"Yes. I heard mom talking to dad about that, but I hope it's not too late."

Darien squeezed a bit her grip to demonstrate more of his support, even though he'd prefer to give her a comfort hug, but he kept his composure as he knew in that culture, public affection demonstrations wasn't something typical or seen with good eyes.

"Your dad is incredibly quite patient with the whole situation, huh?" he commented

"Yes, tell me about it!" she exhaled, "Me in the other hand… I was about to kick Ryuji's ass if wasn't my mom to stop me. And in the end, the air is very tense at home and I wish I could stay away from that for a while… I can feel the bad energy draining me." she sighed looking down

Darien looked at her attentively, thinking in a way to help his girlfriend, "You can stay in my place for as long as you want…"

"What?" she widened her, "In your apartment? No way!" she spoke in shock

"Yeah, why not?"

"Because of the obvious reasons!"

"What obvious reasons?"

"I am a woman and you a man!"

"You are my girlfriend…"

"Exactly! Girlfriend! Not your wife!"

"You are exaggerating."

"I'm exaggerating? Darien! This is not how things work here! I'm 16, I'm a known person, I live in a shrine and I date a college guy. Do you want more attention than that?"

"Calm down Rei, I know all that… it's not about getting attention, I know people can talk a lot of shit and honestly, I don't give a damn for that… but I was just giving you another option for your issue. I want you to know you can count on me for anything."

Rei sighed deeply. She knew Darien cared about her and the truth was that she really enjoyed all the attention and concern he gave to her. However, she would really enjoy to accept his invitation, but her other dilemma about their intimacy had taken on her. She preferred to stay in a safer zone where she would have full control over herself and her deep feelings for him. The inner intensity she had to fight and the urge for more between them. That was not how she had been raised, however, that blue-eyed man had a strange effect on her and it seemed to unveil another Rei she hadn't met before.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound rude. I appreciate your concern and support on me." she spoke with an apologetic tone

"It's alright. I understand."

The young couple continued talking about other subjects and enjoying each other's company…

* * *

 **T·A Academy for Girls** **Festival Season, Evening**

Rei and Darien were in his car at the parking lot. They could see the final preparations for the events. Rei was at the passengers' seat looking tense.

"I hate this part! I'm so nervous." She commented squeezing her hands

Darien took her grip, "Everything is going to all right!" he spoke in support

"But I never did this before… Singing my own song publicly besides you and my family. I don't know how Mina can do that!"

"Rei-chan, you already perform with dances in Festivals. You have such a beautiful voice and beautiful songs. Trust yourself and ignore those looks, imagine it's just you and me at the park."

"Easy said than done!"

He giggled, "I will be there with you in the crowd sending you good vibrations alongside your family." He spoke with a calm tone

Rei smiled faintly grateful for his support. She could feel a warmth coming from his touch that surprisingly made her feel calmer, "Thank you" she whispered. They kissed softly and then she left the car.

There were several presentations while Rei was in the dressing room doing her makeup after her mother had left after helping her to get dressed and wish her a good luck. She warmed her voice and trained her singing. She shouldn't be so nervous, after all, she had performed in group several times during her life and she was used to perform in local festivals as a Miko, but the anxiety of performing her first solo act made her legs tremble.

She thought of Mina and all the times she watched her friend preparing herself for performances. She loved that attention and once told her a little secret, "It helps creating a character that is not really you for the stage" she remembered her words and looked in the mirror her reflection, "What character should I become?" she spoke to herself studying every detail of her reflection wondering how she wished to be seen on the stage.

She closed her eyes while she focused on the song playing in her head, allowing herself to feel the power of her song. The inspiration that made her write those words. The movie that rolled in her mind. She rehearsed her voice, her dance.

She wore a red kimono that her mother sewed specially for her performance. It allowed her to move better. She took a red Oil-paper _umbrella and her hand fans. She looked in the mirror one last time; her eye had passion, a flame. She was in a trance. It was time for her to shine. Her stage name was Reika._

 _How many times can we notice a turning point_

 _In the course of our journeys?_

 _How much can we choose_

 _What the inner voice leads us to?_

 _No one knows the tomorrow that is darkness_

 _I hold out my hand with all my might and swear next to you_

 _Hira hira hira hira,_

 _Like falling flower petals_

 _Yura yura,_

 _May my wavering heart be tall and proud_

 _What is sad is_

 _To lose sight of myself for the sake of myself_

 _I believe in the scenery no one has ever seen_

 _And wish next to you, staying in that place that doesn't exist_

 _Kira kira kira kira,_

 _Like strong sunshine_

 _Kura kura,_

 _Emit a light so dazzlingly_

 _No one knows the tomorrow that is darkness_

 _I hold out my hand with all my might and swear next to you_

 _Hira hira hira hira,_

 _Like falling flower petals_

 _Yura yura,_

 _May my wavering heart be tall and proud_

 _Kira kira kira kira,_

 _Like strong sunshine_

 _Kura kura,_

 _Emit a light so dazzlingly_ (english translation of Will – Ayumi Hamasaki)

The performance was a success. Rei joined Darien, her family and friends who congratulated her. She was happy. The group was talking when unexpectedly a man, wearing a tuxedo approached them politely. He wanted to talk to Rei and introduced himself as a talent spotter.

"I was mesmerized with your talent and I could see your artistic soul. If you feel like building a career, here is my business card."

Rei was motionless and surprised. She thanked him and told him she would think about the matter. The man walked away. Rei who was still recollecting herself joined her friends. She wasn't sure if the man was telling the truth until she mentioned his name and Mina immediately recognized his famous name in the music industry.

"Dang Rei! I'll make sure you will call that man! I won't let you waste this unique opportunity!" the blonde girl spoke with excitement

* * *

 **A Thursday, Morning**

It was about ten o'clock in the morning when Mr. Hino left the shrine. Something that didn't use to be so often due to his duties. His wife Risa and her father stayed in the shrine, that was a good thing when the old man used to pay visits, the man understood the job as good as he himself did, so he didn't worry in leaving the shrine under their responsibilities.

He walked in a commerce street and entered a library. At the reception he was welcomed by a red-head woman in her late 30's.

"Long time no see, my friend" she greeted him with a friendly expression

"That's true, Lady Seratna"

"Come on, let's have a seat" she led the way to a private area, "How's everything going?"

"Everything is going in the best ways possible. I don't complain."

She walked to a counter with a tray on it and opened a teapot, "I see… by the way, I saw your daughter and her boyfriend at the restaurant one of these days. They looked happy."

"You did? Yeah, they're finally getting along."

"Yes, it's good to see that." she served him, "they have been through a lot…"

He nodded his head thanking her, and then took a sip of the liquid in agreement, "What about you?"

"What about me?" she asked taking a sip of the tea

"Enjoying the new opportunity with less responsibilities?"

The woman giggled, "I have a lot of responsibilities by running a library, a restaurant and being a wife and mother!" she spoke jokingly

He giggled back, "Yes indeed, but nothing like running a Star, isn't it?"

"Duties change over time, destiny is changeable and in the end it's a good thing, isn't it? Otherwise, we would be imprisoned forever in only one thing."

"Agreed"

"Or are you… bored?" she lifted an eyebrow

He sighed, "No, I'm not bored."

She put the cup of tea on the coffee table, "I can say you just didn't come for a visit because of tagging along like old friends"

"Never pretended to be otherwise"

"I know"

"But you're the only one I can discuss this matter."

"Let me guess… your youngest child?"

He nodded in confirmation

"How are things so far?" she asked resting her back on the couch

He exhaled slightly, "I will be honest with you… There was very little progress with the therapy"

"Well, you know therapies should never be a quick process but they do reveal us to ourselves progressively. That can cause some storms, but those storms can be regenerating."

"Yes, I know that but that's not my real concern."

"What's your concern then?"

"Haunting"

"Haunting? By an evil spirit?"

"Yes, but not Any evil spirit" he had a serious expression and somewhat really concerned with the matter

"Are you suspecting of… Arietis?"

He let out a deep sigh and nodded in confirmation

"You work with spiritual rituals, mediumship… Couldn't you see it to be sure?"

"You know we are living The Promise. Everyone's abilities has been suppressed and in my case I have a karmic deal, so I could not really see anything, but Rei told me that Ryuji had commented with her by dreaming often with a redhead woman who tells him things. Supernatural things are happening with more frequency and Ryuji seems to be the catalyst"

"I see, but it could also be a pranker spirit using her appearance to cause trouble."

"Yeah, I thought the same until last night he called me his murderer."

The woman lifted her brows in surprise, "And Arietis was obsessed with that event."

"And living the Promise we have the premise that none of the enemies will reincarnate with their abilities, but it doesn't mean they cannot influence an available person as evil spirits."

"And things even more vulnerable with the ultimate rule of the free-will."

"Exactly!"

"Well, this is really concerning, but the premise of the Promise also has another side, the evil also has limited influence and abilities as well."

"Yes, but it's harder fighting something you cannot see, many cannot feel and face the legion of incredulity."

The woman had a thoughtful expression

"As a father and as a man seeking for redemption and reconciliation, I fear for my child's future choices."

The old friends continued talking and discussing some plans of action. They better than anyone knew that possible evil influence on the young Hino. It didn't matter how long it had been, there was a karmic influence behind all that for certainty. There was nothing wrong living that event. Things happen the way they have to.

* * *

 **Okay guys, I have to apologize for taking so long to update the story. I've had some authors' block often lately and I also was working on other stories that took my focus, but now that I finished them, I will focus in this story. The good thing about this long break was that I could think better what I want from the plot. I will never give up the stories I start! Sometimes it can happen that I take longer, but I never drop the started project!**

 **I also must say that not having proper inspiration has been an obstacle too, since there were no news of Sailor Moon Crystal. I know there's a new musical running and maybe that can be a good thing to indicate the future of Sailor Moon Crystal.**

 **I want to thank everyone that has still shown interest in my stories and are there waiting for an update. This is a good thing for me because it motivates me to continue creating new stuff. :D**


	7. Zeru

**The anime/manga characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, the story and other characters are mine.**

 **A/N:I'm not english** ** **native** speaker, so you might find some typos or grammar mistakes, I do apologize for that.**

* * *

As Christmas season approached, the lights shining on the trees, on bridges, cascade of lights everywhere, illuminated the streets. Japanese shopping malls, restaurants and other public areas are get the Christmas bug too. And when it comes to tacky, over-the-top, yet always adorable expressions of festive joy. Everywhere shoppers go, you will see Christmas lights, illuminated displays and gaudy decorations all over the place. The whole country goes mad for illuminations – seasonal Christmas light-up events that range from small street decorations to spectacular audiovisual and projection mapping extravaganzas.

Christmas was seen as a romantic holiday and everyone she met seemed to have their mates. Even Ami and – now Rei – had boyfriends. Somehow, she did feel the loneliness of being the single one of the group. The girls' schedule had changed. Their friendly meetings had changed. Their lives had changed and it seemed that progressively long childhood bond was getting even more distant as they grew up.

Serena Tsukino did enjoy the season, the glow and the romanticism it sold. Christmas is the time for friends and couples to throw parties, go out for dinner, and celebrate, whereas New Year is when families come together, visit a temple and usher in the beginning of January with food and drink at the family home. In fact, Christmas Eve is sold as the most romantic night of the year – kind of equivalent to Valentine's Day. All of the restaurants and hotels are booked up, all of the stores are selling lovers' Christmas gifts, and all of the streets are overrun with sickly sweet displays of affection. Apparently, there's such unspoken pressure for romance that single people look for any boyfriend or girlfriend in the weeks leading up to Christmas, just so they can have someone to go on a date with.

She walked the streets switching from the beautiful landscapes to the memories of the dream she had the previous night where she seemed to compete with Rei about Darien's attention, "Crazy dream" she kept telling herself every time she thought about it.

She was distant in her thoughts when she bumped into someone, immediately apologizing for her distraction.

"I do beg your pardon. I was distracted myself… too" the tall, charming, platinum curly blond and blue-eyed man seemly to be at the age of Darien spoke apologetic

Serena's heart raced at the beauty and presence of such a man. A strong feeling cored her body, somewhat causing her shivers and time seemed to be paralyzed. A wave of weird sensations consumed her body and the man seemed to be as much paralyzed as her as well.

"I… I was distracted…" she repeated her apology still mesmerized by such encounter

The man smiled finding it cute her repetition and clumsiness, "Did I hurt you or something?". Obviously, he hadn't hurt her, but he wanted a reason to break the ice a bit more as he shared the same feeling as her

"No, you didn't. Did I hurt you?" she was definitely clumsy about the whole situation

He smiled again, "No, you didn't"

"Good… to know."

"Yeah, it's good to know that none of us got hurt with a simple bump"

She laughed, "Yeah, that's true!"

"I guess that's one of the consequences of living so much all the technology… we don't look around properly"

"Yeah…" she agreed even although she couldn't blame the technology for her distraction

"Now I'm late and have to go" he spoke in a hurry and left running

Serena saw something on the ground and grabbed a small pendant in the form of a lightning. Immediately she felt something strong in her body as if a shocking wave had passed through her and ran after the man but losing his track. She kept the pendant in her pocket and continued walking in the commerce until she saw an amount of people reunited in the park and a man talking.

She walked closer to the crowd and as the curiosity got the best of her, she wanted to know why so many people were listening to whatever the man was saying.

"Once upon a time there was a dynasty called the Golden Millennium where Gods, Humans and Sacred Guardians of every planet, every cosmic body lived accordingly and in much peace as they could. Both had their duties and both expected to share respect to each other as all kind belonged to the same system, the Via Lactea. Gods had the duty to watch out for the planets and cosmic bodies, protecting the system from invaders of other galaxies and for that reason to the Gods were granted special and infinite powers and abilities that humans couldn't have. While humans had the duty to watch out for their home planets, preserving it. However, Gods and Humans had both qualities and flaws. It wasn't rare cases of disagreements between them. Gods against Gods. Humans against Humans. Gods and Humans against each other. Usually their disagreements didn't distort the time-space or the System's energy.  
Often, Gods, Humans, and Sacred Guardians fell in love, became consorts and had offspring, which created another special type of humans, Demigods that became the predecessors of the Sailors later on.  
Outstanding love stories were reported and outstanding offspring followed the same path. To mention some of the famous love stories we have Helios and Arietis, which was Ares' instable daughter, Apollo and Coronis, Serenity and Endymion. Although all of them had one thing in common, the tragedy, the karma that followed them ending Eras.  
The relationship between the Sun God Helios and the Martian unstable heir granted the first and most significant change in the time-space, which turned Helios in a Fallen God and Arietis an Exiled Body or Seed for killing a Sacred Guardian. However, as every God had their duties, to some of them there was greater exceptions and the extra duties and harder tasks applied to Solar Seeds or Representatives demanded from them a perfect composure and harmony. As there is that saying that the more is granted the more is demanded."

Serena took a better a glimpse at the spokesperson and for her surprise there happened to be the man she bumped into a while ago. She watched and listened attentively and for no reason, that subject got her interest.

"The inappropriate decision made by the Solar Ruler granted his successors a karmic duty and conduct that unfortunately prolonged their expiation as his successor Apollo failed badly in many ways. Firstly, Solar Rulers were forbidden to fall in love for their Sacred Guardians. Secondly, the Solaris and Martians already had a difficult diplomacy between them followed by the events of Helios and Arietis and once again the love or should I say tainted love between a Solaris and a Martian descendant ruined the diplomacy between those reigns when Apollo killed Coronis out of jealous.  
And now we get in the part of outstanding offspring of that Era. The son of Apollo and Coronis, Epios. As a Solar descendant he was also marked with the karmic duty and expiation…" the blond and blue-eyed man made a long inhale with a saddened expression, "His especial ability and existence was wrongly perceived by the remaining Gods and especially…" he made a pause for another inhale, "Zeus…" his voice nearly failing, "No one could ever tell that he would share the same fate of a Fallen God and drag the others with him due to his misjudgment and unwise decision to help in the conspiracy to kill Epios, the Sacred Seed that would make the difference to clean the Solar karmic duty and end their period of expiation and restore the discrepancies in the time-space which was weaker due to Chaos and his legion's plans to invade the Sacred System of the Via Lactea.  
Zeus' dumb decision led to the death of both Epios and Apollo and the near extinction to the Solaris… After that, all the Gods were punished and sent to the Dark Hole or Threshold, to many the Dark Threshold where only black matter lived. The sill of the System, you can also call it its waste dump! As the physics explains, nothing stop existing and only its matter change and there is when it happens. Fallen Gods, Exiled Seeds, abolished enemies or invaders, all of them were sent to that vacuum of the time-space where all and any dimension connected. The place where everybody fears to go in and never get out.  
How much Zeus wished he could've had foreseen the real meaning of that special child! He was so special that it was needed Gods and the Legion to unite their forces to destroy him, or they thought so…  
How much Zeus wished he could've had seen the Holy Seed in that child's soul who no more and no less than the son of the Sun and the Phoenix! Yes, my people, the Phoenix! The Legendary guardian of the Sun and the protector of the Life and Eternity!  
How dumb was he in attempting to extinguish such guardian! That was the true end of an Era! The end of the Golden Millennium and the start of the Silver Millennium that only happened due to the glorious end and act of the only surviving God, Selene who passed on the Tear of the Phoenix to the Moony named Serenity, known as Queen Serenity… The Solar System only didn't extinguish due to the Moon Goddess' sacrifice and smartness to pass on the lingering and only known remain at that time of Bennu, the true mythical Solar Guardian and the sacrifice of Apollo to put in a dormant state his special son's Sacred Seed into the Abyss of the Horizon, the special and exclusive place that only the Solaris knew the existence and the entrance was permitted. No other god had access to it. Apollo and Selene ended the Golden Millennium or the shameful millennium with golden key or mastery when it did deserve to be abolished from the System's history!"

The audience watched him with interest, but from his point of view, the man recognized the young blonde girl at the bottom looking attentively at him and he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"That part of the story of the Golden Millennium we can see in the Book of Helios. Have any of you heard of it? It was found a few years ago."

The audience nodded their heads in confirmation

"It's an interesting story and book. I'm in charge to spread its existence as part of my work for my graduation in the University of Japan. This lecture is just an invitation for you to get to know it better, but I can assure you there's a lot more in that book!"

Serena listened to the man and somehow the name of that book sounded familiar to her. Her ears couldn't follow the man's words as her thoughts seemed to mute it and made her get lost in her own head taking in the strange sensations in her body. Without taking notice that the crowd had dissipated, she was brought back to reality when she watched the blond man walking towards her direction.

"Blonde girl, what a pleasure your presence here when we have met just a while ago"

She giggled, "Yeah, I came to deliver you this. It fell when you ran" she spoke taking the small object from her pocket

"Oh, thank you! I didn't even notice I had lost it"

Serena smiled, "It happens…"

"So, did you get to listen to the tale?"

"Actually I did. Apollo… Ancient Gods…"

"Yes, exactly. Did you like it?"

"Humm, I don't know. I think you seemed to take it too harsh on Zeus. I don't think you should speak about him that way when Apollo made so many mistakes as any other god did!"

"And you seem to take it too harsh on Apollo and I have property to talk about Zeus that way when in schools is taught the opposite to the reality. I had access to the book!"

"Yeah, but you seemed to be giving more your personal opinion instead of really talk objectively about it"

"But that wasn't my goal. I was only planting the seed of curiosity for the people to reflect and research on it"

"Planting the seed of curiosity?"

"Yes. Such things are like ants work…slowly and few by few"

"I see, but you seemed more to be planting the seed to blame Zeus and cover Apollo's own flaws as if he was innocent"

"Everyone and everything have their flaws!"

"Yeah and I understand everyone and everything have their flaws, but no, he preferred to spend his precious time looking for 'love' as far as I know!"

"Gods, Humans do seek for love. He was young… he wasn't ready yet."

"Still a God! I don't think Apollo was wrong in looking for love, but he should've been more prepared to take over Helios' position. He had time for that! He just needed to balance it"

"Zeus should've had seen the specialty in that child!"

"And so did Apollo! And he was supposedly the one with the special vision! But he didn't!"

"He didn't choose it. He was pushed into it but not Zeus!"

"Well, he was there ruling…so he should've had embraced his real duty but no… he preferred to be jealous of a simple mortal! What kind of god does that?!"

"A god in love…" he replied

"Apollo was a god and that proved to be his biggest mistake, a mistake that started when he fell in love with mortal Coronis! It was obvious that the Martians wouldn't let their dispute unforgettable. Apollo looked for trouble and he got it!

"Ouch, so sour! I'm glad this is just a story and Apollo cannot hear you saying that!"

"I'm just saying the truth as per I see it. I'm not saying he was a bad god, but he had those flaws that perpetuated in mistake after mistake… Didn't he learn anything from Helios' lesson? He was a God after all!"

The man made a pause with a thoughtful expression, "You know what?"

"What?" she asked in curiosity

"That's why Gods envied and 'admired' the Humans… Humans could make mistakes and be forgiven for that, but Gods… oh no! Gods demanded perfection. But the question is, does perfection really exist in this System? In that System? Or any System?" he leaned closer to her with a questioning expression

Serena looked deeply in that man's intense blue eyes staring deep into her own blue-pool eyes as if trying to read or to reach her inner. He was intriguing and she just couldn't back down. She had never got into such hot debate and much less about ancient history full of tales and versions. Most probably, Apollo and the other gods never existed and they were just a product of fertile minds of ancient times, just like the anime she used to watch and love when she was a kid about some girls being Sailor Scouts.

However standing there watching that man talking and lecturing about that subject seemed to have ignited some feeling in her bottom inner, which ended up in her speaking all those things without really understanding the matter, speculate as if she was a professional of the area. There was something about that man that lighted up in her a fierceness that was unknown so far.

"Probably perfection doesn't exist, but there's something called 'try to make as less mistakes as you can' or 'avoid trouble when you can'!"

The man laughed, "I wasn't really asking you. It was rhetoric question, but I'm glad you shared your thoughts once again. I liked that about you! So honest, so transparent and still kind in your tone. I really wish we could discuss that matter some other time, there are details I didn't share yet and I'd like to share that with you"

"Oh, really?" she stuttered blushing a bit for answering something that wasn't really directed to her

He nodded in confirmation

"What kind of detail for example?" she asked in curiosity

"The love story of Zeus and Selene" he spoke in a somewhat infatuated demeanor

"Zeus and Selene had a love story?" she widened her eyes in surprise as her heart strangely raced in her chest for such revelation

"Yes they did! She was a gracious and beautiful goddess… hard to resist, desired by Humans and Gods…"

"But Apollo…" those words escaped her mouth without her consent and they seemed to complete his sentence

"A rejection I'm grateful…" now it was his time for unconsented words to spill out

"What?" she asked in confusion

He laughed, "Nothing. I was thinking about something else briefly" he checked his watch, "It's getting late and I have some chores to prepare for Christmas"

"Oh yeah, me too! I still haven't picked all my girls' gifts"

"Alright. By the way, my name is Zeru"

"My name is Serena"

"Nice to meet you Sel… Serena"

"Nice to meet you too Zeu… Zeus!"

Their eyes met again. This time she could really focus in his devastatingly blue pool, as they seemed to reflect off the rippling clear sky. Strangely a so familiar gaze. Welcoming gazes.

The man put his hand into his tuxedo pocket, taking a business card from it and delivered to Serena, "That's where my current office is. I'll present a lecture next weekend. I'll be glad if you come"

"Thank you. I will" she smiled and then they said their goodbyes and parted ways

* * *

 **A Saturday Night**

It was already late at night in Japan. Darien had finished doing his college chores and studies and before turning the laptop off, he checked his email and personal profile.

"Hello brother, how are you?" his younger brother Jeda texted him when saw him online

"Hey J, I'm good. How are you and everybody there?"

"We're good too. Everyone misses you"

"I miss you too!"

"What's new there? Are you still dating the shrine girl?"

"Rei? Yeah! More and more I fall in love with her and I look forward to introduce her to you!"

"I'm glad to hear that. With her you don't stay so lonely like mom feared"

"Yeah"

"And we look forward to meeting her as well. I'm sure she might be a great girl for all you speak about her"

"She really is! Dad knows her parents so I get less preoccupied with his opinion" Darien laughed a bit

His brother laughed too, "We trust your choices brother! We believe in you"

Darien smiled proudly

"By the way, I'm sure soon we will meet her. Mom and dad decided they will spend the Holidays there"

"Oh really? They didn't tell me anything since we spoke a few days ago"

"Yeah, I know. They decided last night"

"Oh, that's great! I'll make sure to prepare the apartment to all of you…"

"No… you don't have to. Dad said we will stay in a hotel"

"What? Why?"

"They don't want to invade and disturb your privacy"

"Come on! My own parents and brothers don't disturb my privacy! The apartment is big enough for the five of us!"

Jeda laughed. As far as he knew from what their parents had spoken, the apartment wasn't really that big enough for all of them as grownups, plus, it belonged to Darien now and they didn't want him to change his own routine because of them. Not to mention that now Darien had a girlfriend and they imagined that they needed their own privacy.

"Why do you laugh? It's the truth"

"Yeah, only if this division happened, you in your bedroom, our parents in your old bedroom, me in the living room and Luper in the balcony as he loves fresh air!"

"Yeah, only if he wants to freeze in the snow!"

Jeda laughed loud, "Yeah, unfortunately he's not a bear to hibernate"

"No, he's not. And another correction, the mast bedroom stay for mom and dad. It was theirs before became mine. And I don't mind sharing the bedroom with you my brother."

"Yeah, but what about your girlfriend?"

"What about her?"

"You told me you take her there often after classes… privacy… you know…you two are boyfriend and girlfriend for a while…"

Darien stuttered almost blushing in distress, "Oh no, but it's not like that! She never sleeps here and we never crossed that line. She's not that type of girl! And I'm not that type of guy either! We usually study and talk…things are different here"

Jeda laughed again. Darien stayed even more nervous with his own nervousness. At that moment he didn't seem to be the older brother and theoretically he more experienced. He wasn't! At least not in that sense his younger brother was implying. He didn't lie about things being different in Japan, but actually things had changed from his parents' time, although, Rei was the traditional one.

 **Flashback**

It was early evening; a sudden heavy rain had started when Darien and Rei had left the restaurant after having dinner. They were on foot and as the restaurant was nearer his apartment building, they ran as fast as they could. They got wet. Their clothes got wet. Rei was wearing her school uniform. Darien had suggested for them to get his car in the parking lot so he could drive her home, however the rain intensified.

"What a crazy rain!" she murmured looking at the window

"Yeah, tell me about it!" he spoke in agreement after returning from the bedroom with dry towels and dry clothes for him to change

"I'm freezing with this wet uniform"

"You can put them in the drier machine at the laundry area"

"Oh really? And what am I going to wear in the meantime?"

"I can lend you a shirt and pants. The rain doesn't seem to stop any time soon"

"Your shirt and pants on me?"

"Yeah, why not? Do you prefer to stay naked?" he couldn't help the joke

Rei rolled her eyes and smirked, "Hahaha! Funny! I'm sure you'd love to see that!"

"You're my girlfriend and I don't see any problem with that"

"Even my panties are wet! Should I borrow your underwear too?"

Darien made a face and laughed, "I don't mind sharing that with you…"

"Bastard!" she slapped him on the arm, "Darien Chiba, show more respect towards me! I'm not borrowing your clothes and underwear!"

"Do you prefer to freeze?"

"Yes I do!"

"Alright, I will change my clothes because I have no intention to get a cold"

"Go there, it's your place after all…" she shrugged as she passed the towel on her face

Darien laughed inwardly; he was already used to her moody replies. Actually, he found it cute on her. He headed to the bathroom as Rei remained in the living room.

One towel wasn't enough for her due to her long hair. Rei knew he kept clean towels and sheets in the guest room and imagining he had gone to his bedroom to change, she walked to the guest room to get another towel for her. Then, she walked over the bathroom and her eyes widened when she opened the door spotting Darien fully naked.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry! I didn't know you were here! I thought you were in your bedroom!" she spoke apologetic covering her eyes and leaving hurriedly.

Darien had a mix of feelings as he watched his reflection in the mirror. He laughed after the moment of scare. He didn't really mind been seen naked by his girlfriend, the only woman – besides his mother and the nurses in his birth– that had ever seen him naked in his entire life.

His feelings since his childhood for Rei had a big role for his prolonged virginity in a so free and open country about that matter. He didn't want other girls. Yet, he was still a man and surely had his moments of curiosity and desire for intimacy, but it was only valid if that was with a special girl – the special violet-haired girl.

Although, she decided to wait. So he'd wait without any problem. However, the problem was the longer moments they spent alone in his apartment when they weren't just studying or him helping her with her music.

The music, something that triggered something in them. Every time she sang with her soul, he could see a different Rei. A passionate one, shameless. Often when she got into that fiery character and had him joining her play to make a duet with her, things tended to pass their deal limits. Both tended to stay in a state of ecstasy that seemed to be harder to control lately.

Her face was red, her heart was pounding. She could even feel it beating strong in her chest as if almost jumping out. His image was still stuck in her head. After the scare, it was strangely and probably wrongly pleasant in her memory. After all, she was a 16 year old virgin with strong hormones coring in her body and veins. She had never really seen a naked man so close to her – a beautiful naked man – that happened to be her boyfriend. Making out with clothes didn't seem to have the same impact in her as his bare skin. Her current dilemma, go further or not when her closest friends seemed to have done it already – Mina, Lita and probably even Ami soon would join their team since now she had a boyfriend that she loved immensely.

She and Darien were over half of year together. They had rules of physical proximity that had been slowly crossed often.

After that accidental moment, they kept distance once again until he drove her home.

But it was in their dreams at night that their inner personas met and did and lived whatever their bodies and rationality didn't allow them when awaken.

 **End of Flashback**

(**)

 _ **MOON**_

 _The night we met blended in with the bustle of the city_  
 _Passed between dreams and reality and disappeared like an illusion_  
 _Because the moon that day was too far and my memory was vague with your blurred figure_  
 _I thought I'd be able to forget you_

 _I'm sorry that I didn't even have the courage to softly wipe the tears_  
 _That you showed me for the first time when I hurt your heart_

 _I'll give you a gentle song_  
 _So that you can believe in eternity for ever_  
 _So please don't ask me anymore_  
 _With such sad eyes, in a trembling voice_  
 _"Do you love me?"_

 _We looked up together at the moon that looked close enough to touch, didn't we?_  
 _It was so beautiful that I felt pain in my chest and was about to cry_

 _I closed my eyes and sweared_  
 _"If this prayer come true, I need nothing, nothing else"_

 _I'll give you a gentle song_  
 _So that you can believe in eternity for ever_  
 _So please keep smiling_  
 _And let me hear you say, "I'm happy"_  
 _Once again_

 _I'll give you a gentle song_  
 _So that you can believe in eternity for ever_  
 _So please don't ask me anymore_  
 _With such sad eyes, hiding your trembling voice_  
 _"Do you love me?" (Ayumi Hamasaki - Moon)  
_

* * *

 **Thank you Chrissymoon101 for your review and suggestions :D Thank you for your patience and understanding as well :D**

 **I'm sorry guys for taking so long to update this story, but I promise I will not give up! I'm really busy with real life with education and health, so please and thank you for understanding. :D**

 **On the good note, this prolonged time only helps me with better ideas to get the plot richer :D**

 **In this chapter, we had the introduction and little resume of the saga, including the non-published arc of "COAP - Lost Son". I'm sure I'll have to work on that plot in this story for your better understanding as I still don't know if I should publish that story or not. hummm (thoughtful)  
** ** **A/N: Meaning of Zeru: "sky"  
****

 **I wish you guys a Happy Holidays - Merry Christmas and Happy New Year and that in 2018 you guys achieve your goals :D**


	8. Abyss of The Horizon

**The anime/manga characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, the story and other characters are mine.**

 **A/N:I'm not english** ** **native** speaker, so you might find some typos or grammar mistakes, I do apologize for that.**

* * *

 **Hikawa Shrine**

It was Christmas' night and as planned, the Chiba's and the Hino's were reunited in the shrine for the Eve. While the old friends talked happily in the manor. Both families had a lot to celebrate, such as the future union of the families, the long-lasting friendship the doctors had, Ryuji and Mr. Hino's progressive reconciliation and life.

Everything was laughter and shared memories. Food and drinks. Gifts exchange. Happiness. Gratefulness.

It was time to sleep. That was a cold night.

Rei was turning off the lights of the kitchen when through the window she saw flashing lights. She frowned. That was weird. She turned on the lights again in order to be sure it wasn't any light reflection. Nothing. She turned off again remaining staring at the window direction. It happened again. She turned on the lights once again.

She swallowed, a deep coldness cored through her body. That night was cold, but not so cold as those shivers. She was thoughtful. She didn't have a good feeling about it. She wasn't sure if she should turn off the lights again. Investigate it alone or to bother anyone to come along her.

She turned off the lights. She had to make a new test. That was part of her nature…to investigate. Nothing happened. No flashing lights. Still a weird fact. At that direction, there were only trees. Maybe animal's eye shining in the dark? It didn't seem to make sense.

Thoughtful, she headed to her bedroom.

* * *

Mr. Hino was sitting on the bed's corner making his usual prayer before sleeping. His wife was already sleeping on her side of the bed. His side was to the window, with view to the backyard's trees.

Sudden cold shivers at the level of his neck. Flashing lights.

He opened his eyes. Everything was dark.

"Helios…"

He heard a distant whisper. Not the same voice from the other event when Ryuji was taken down by the ghostly figure. Since that day, he made several protecting rituals to stop the invasion of vengeful ghosts in the shrine. In their house.

Flashing lights.

"Helios…"

He closed his eyes and activated his third eye. All darkness. He couldn't see an inch before him. A familiar location. A very distant memory.

"Fallen Gods…"

He knew very well's that thick whisperers. He opened his eyes as his cellphone buzzed.

"My friend, are you seeing the same as me?" asked Lady Seratna on the other line

"I saw darkness"

"The Eclipse"

"What eclipse?" he asked puzzled. That was weird, it was full moon, but no news of any eclipse he thought as he ran immediately to the external area.

"Bloody moon…"

"I didn't see this…" he replied in concern, "I saw flashing lights and heard whisperers…"

"It's him my friend… it's Him!"

"That looked like him…the darkness, the voice tone, the flashing lights…"

"What are we going to do with The Promise?" the woman asked concerned

Mr. Hino frowned thoughtful, "We will keep The Promise!" he spoke with determination

"How?"

"We will figure it out, but we will keep it, after all… we can't count on the Savior anymore…"

"He completed his mission"

"Yes and it's our turn to stop the Abyss!"

"The Abyss of the Horizon… the darkest side of the light"

"The ultimate secret of the suns…" he added

"How are we going to do without the Phoenix?"

"There must be an explanation Antares. I must speak with Sailor Universe as that wasn't the plan for this lifetime"

"We received a mission Helios"

"I know Antares! Our mission was to keep the protection of the Solar System in order to keep the promise to the legendary sailors, but our mission didn't include Algol! Our powers were reduced to almost 10% so we can live as humans"

"And most of our memories were erased…"

"Exactly! We have no chance against Algol if he decided to attack today or tomorrow, for example!"

"The other ancient Gods have reincarnated too"

"And we have to find all of them! maybe all of us together may have a chance against him…however there is a problem"

"Algol is a binary star. He is two in one"

"And there's also a third star and I think Arietis might have taken over it in a twisted alliance with Algol"

"You saw her" she exclaimed remembering his statement about Ryuji

"I did see her and revenge is her last name!"

"Maybe Ares might have to fix that"

"He failed in the past… he can fail now…we all now patience is not his virtue"

"True fact, but probably that's his mission as her father"

Helios inhaled and let out a sigh, "And not a simple mission as I myself have the same mission with Ryuji…but I have patience"

"Well… in some occasions and with some people…it's necessary losing a bit of the temper… it's like that's their only way to learn… Anger not always is a bad thing. If used with wisdom and assertiveness, it's highly recommended"

"You're right, still, I'll have to speak with Sailor Universe!"

"You do that my friend and I will work on the locations of the other gods and I hope there will have some peaceful terms among us this time…"

"Yes I agree with you because he did mention the fallen gods!"

"So maybe there's still a bigger hope… as justice is also his last name!"

"Yes, but what justice is he looking for? His own or a general one?"

"Only time will tell, Helios. Only time…"

* * *

In the morning, Darien woke up, still remaining in his bed. He woke up with a strong headache. It was a cold morning. A sudden wave of extreme cold hit the town, the country, the Earth.

It was all over the news globe wide the sudden wave of cold that hit the planet. The astronomers of NASA had observed a strange phenomenon in the Sun. The telescopies had caught a massive blast of energy that was leaking in form of solar winds. It was expected to have big interferences in the electronics, but they were still observing the star. The sun was redder. They were hiding the truth so the people shouldn't be so alarmed.

Or maybe they should…

Helios was meditating in the sacred fire room. He couldn't sleep that night. He knew Algol and Arietis had some evil plan. The former regent of the sun felt the disturbance that hit his old home and apparently, the sun had gotten a bit colder. Bleeding sun. The release of energy got the former god concerned with his son-in-law. The Promise didn't extinguish their connection with their planetary regencies. Even him as the former solar regent had felt some side-effects, so he wondered how Darien could be by now.

In order to have that question, he opened his third eye and teleported his conscience to Darien's apartment to monitor him. Darien was still in bed, sleeping. He sighed in relief. Yet, he had someone else to check on – his own daughter. A part of her was connected to the star and it was a rule, whatever happened to the sun, affected the phoenix. And it was her primary duty to suffer the consequences firstly than the sun, in order to give her life spam to it.

Rei was sleeping as well.

That got him worried. Rei was not the type to get up late. Immediately, the man rushed to her bedroom as it was 10 o'clock in the morning.

"Rei…" he called her

No response. He called again. Nothing. Rei was in a deep sleep – and colder. Her skin was colder. Paler.

"Dammit!" he cursed mentally. Concerned. His daughter was falling to her duty – keeping the sun alive. Keeping Darien alive. Keeping the Solar System alive.

The Promise… The Promise was breaking. Was that what Algol wanted?

He couldn't let that happen. The sailors deserved that break.

And the Savior wouldn't come this time. He knew it. That was the part of his sacrifice. For his intervention. For his existence.

And Rei… she wouldn't return this time either. The Phoenix would reborn, but not Rei's body.

No Rei. No Promise. No break.

No... He couldn't let that happen!

"Antares. Please bring me my book, quickly! The Promise is breaking" he called the woman, who immediately rushed to the forbidden chambers of her "store"

It was time for the former sun fallen god to intervene.

* * *

 **Unknown Location**

"What place is this? It's disturbingly quiet. Deadly silent. So dark… I can't see an inch before my eye. Where am I?"

Rei thought as she saw herself floating into a complete darkness.

"It's the Abyss of the Horizon"

She heard a young male voice in her head and a faint light forming before her. Apparently, someone was holding it.

"Abyss of the Horizon?" she replied in thought

"Yes. Where the light is zero and time-space unite and break dimensions"

"Why am I here?"

"You have been here before" he replied with a disturbing calmness

"I don't think I have been here before…" she replied but immediately having a second thought, "But why do I feel like I have been here?"

"Because you have been here before… your other conscience"

"I don't understand what you are talking about… and who are you?"

"My name is Epios"

Suddenly the faint light faded and Rei felt a hand grabbing her wrist. She screamed in scare. Her voice was mute.

"Quick, we have to get out of here!"

She heard the same young male voice whispering in her head and she felt like she was flying to somewhere.

They entered in a seemingly simple cottage.

A cottage in the middle of nowhere? Wherever she was… and how did she thought it was a cottage when her eyes failed to see anything in the complete darkness?

"Your third eye is not activated, that's why you can't see a single thing"

"I don't have a third eye"

"Everybody does!"

She felt a finger touching her forehead. Suddenly, she started seeing a simple and organized room. a pair of couches, a coffee table and a black book on it… that was her "eyes" could see.

"Quick, hide in there"

The young man ordered as suddenly lifted the coffee table and the carpet, revealing a small door on the ground.

Loud knocks on the cottage's door.

Quickly Rei entered the small floor door and remained in silence in the narrow dark space as she heard the movement upper her and angry male voices talking to the calm young man.

She was completely intrigued with his calmness, nearly coldness in his manner of speak.

"Epios…" she thought. Why was that name so familiar to her? While she stayed locked in the ground, she forced her brain and her memories to recollect that name. Miserably failing all the attempts.

"There's no one here besides me…and you…" the young man talked to the guards

"The Master felt a disturbance in the portal. He knows there's an intruder!"

"The intruder is not here" he replied calmly

The angry guards stared him. Reading him.

He remained still. Staring them back. Indifferent.

"He doesn't seem to be lying. His energy doesn't demonstrate any tension nor alteration"

"Better not waste any more time, guys. There's an intruder out there for you to catch! You'd better not get your Master angrier!" the young man replied

"Right! But we won't be done Epios! Our eyes are on you!" said one of the guards

"Your eyes are always on me, sir!" he replied in sarcasm

"You'd better not be hiding anyone, you bastard!"

"Look at this place! How can I hide anyone when there's barely space for myself here?"

The guard growled and left with his partner

"Have a nice hunt!" the young man spoke with a tone of irony, the he locked the door and seemed to create some magic and released Rei from her hideout

"You're a bastard liar, aren't you!" she spoke making a face

He grinned, "You're welcome"

Ah- he smiles! Faintly, but he does smile. A familiar smile.

Rei could finally take a better glimpse on her apparent savior. She could judge his favorite color was black, taking in account his clothes. A long black cloak with hood and boots. Black gloves.

"You'd better keep dressed in that…as long as you don't learn how to hide your flame" he spoke delivering her his cloak

Yes. His favorite color was black. His suit was black as well. Long sleeved. Neck level. However, her attention was dragged to his face, intriguing her even more. Her reminded her of Darien perhaps…No, it didn't seem to be Darien, yet her brain seemed to relate to Darien. Definitely none of his siblings as she had met them. Maybe a ginger-blond Darien? Incredible blue eyes and pale skin.

"My name is Epios. Not Darien" he spoke heading to the kitchen

Oh- there was a kitchen! She still had to get used to that weird location that seemed to reveal rooms out of nothing.

"You have to learn how to look beyond what your eyes can see. That's the only way you can survive here"

Dammit. He can read thoughts. She forgot that. What kind of place is that? Where sounds and logic doesn't seem to apply.

"Where's exactly the Abyss of the Horizon and why am I here?"

"I don't know"

"You don't know what?"

"I don't know those answers"

"How you don't know the answers but you know where this is…or its name?"

"I know what I've been told…or heard them saying it…"

"And you tell me to learn how to look beyond when you don't even know anything else besides what you know!" she spoke with a tone of lecture

"Water? Juice? Fruits?" he offered her what he had in the fridge

"I want to get out of here!"

He looked down and inhaled, "You can't" he replied with a deadly calmness

"Why?"

"I don't know…"

"How you don't know and you tell me I can't leave? You don't make any sense, boy!" she spoke annoyed

"Look, I don't know how or why you ended up here, unless you came from a battle, however I don't believe there was any battle because the portal didn't open at all! The portal only opens from outside, although there's a secret technique to parallel the dimensions… but you don't look the type that knows how to do that!"

"So the dimensions should parallel again for me to leave?"

"Not exactly"

"What do you mean?"

"Once you come here, you become a part of this system… you can't just leave. You have been exiled"

"Me? Exiled? That doesn't make any sense! I was home yesterday, with my family, my boyfriend and his family and everything was fine until I went to sleep! I haven't been exiled!"

"You freak like my mother" he spoke randomly

"I'm not your mother!" she snapped

"I know. My mother is dead… and so is my father…"

Rei felt a pinch in her heart. The young man had a calm tone in his voice speaking that, but somehow she could feel the sadness in his heart? Maybe soul? Either ways, she felt bad for him. He was a calm lonely man. In an empty place.

Suddenly, the cottage seemed to disappear and the walls changed to golden walls

What place was that?

So familiar…

And then everything was darkness again.

"Mommy! Daddy!"

She heard a child's voice screaming in despair

"Epios!" a woman's distant voice screamed desperate

A physical reflex. Rei tried to reach her hands to grab something, "Epios!" she screamed as she felt she was falling.

Water drops…distant. And close.

Rei regained her conscience still in the darkness. She felt a cold cloth on her forehead.

"What happened to you?"

"Epios…" she whispered in relief to see him

"You got me worried… Rei" he replied removing the cloth from her forehead to water it again. Her forehead was burning. Maybe a side effect from the activation of her third eye? He wondered.

His voice tone was opposite to his gaze. He did seem worried.

"What happened to me?"

"You fainted"

"I tried to reach for the child…"

"What child?"

"You?" she replied confused

He frowned thoughtful. Once again so similar to Darien!

"It was your name the woman screamed"

A sudden sadness formed on the man's face and his eyes filled with tears, "You read my mind…" he spoke with a husky voice

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes you did!" he spoke showing some agitation

"No, I'm sorry but I didn't read your mind! I cannot even do that! I… I felt like it was me there!" she tried to explain

"You weren't there!" he nearly yelled and stood away from her

Feeling bad, Rei stood up, "I'm sorry Epios… I didn't mean to read your mind… I don't believe I did that, but if I did… Forgive me… I didn't do it on purpose…" she spoke apologetic

The disturbed young man stared back at her. he felt invaded. How could such intruder and an intruder he was keeping safe be so invasive in exchange? How did she dare to search his secrets? The secrets of his heart?

His eyes shone. He blinked. Twice.

Just like the flashing lights.

Rei's heart pounding in her chest at the realization. That was what she had last seen before sleeping the previous day. A sudden heat seemed in inflame her body. Of scare? She felt threatened by his shining gaze and his opening third eye.

Yes, she could see it opening. Glistening. She wished she could understand whatever was going on. Her mind seemed to spin. Her heart seemed to explode at any moment. Her body incinerating and the young man in black rushing to her direction with his shining hands.

"Epios!" she screamed in an attempt to make him stop

Her vision seemed to go red and white at the same time as his cloak fell off her.

* * *

 **Hikawa Shrine**

Darien, Lady Seratna, Risa and Ryuji were waiting outside Rei's room while Mr. Hino performed a ritual to bring Rei's soul back. Rei had been unconscious for nearly 48 hours. They could see shining lights passing through the gaps of the door.

Inside the bedroom, Helios was kneeling by the bedside. His red shining left hand held Rei's grip and his right hand shinning white covered her forehead, as his eyes remained closed. His lips whispering understandable words as he kept his third eye activated trying to reach for Rei's seemingly absent conscience. In a profound coma.

He saw darkness. Complete darkness.

After long hours of search and with his body energy almost drained, the former sun god finally seemed to reach something in the darkness. Two shining lights. One fainter light approaching the other one that was evidently incinerating on itself apparently in a defensive mode.

"Rei!" he screamed as he recognized the light on defensive

"Epios!" he heard her screaming

Helios rushed to her aid

"Fallen God!" he heard the thick voice at distance and felt an oppressive sensation on him, as if smashing him. To suffocate him.

The fainter light that now had the form of a young man dressed in black tried to grab hold of Rei, but Helios was quicker and launched his spirit to close Rei's third eye that was fully activated

Their lights illuminated the location revealing ruins and a dark spot coming at their way.

Helios grabbed hold of Rei but he wasn't fast enough before a huge dark ball was thrown at them. He took one last glimpse on the young man who stood before him and managed to dissipate the dark energy so easily.

"Go! I'll take from here!" the young man spoke calmly and pushed them with a move of hand towards the strangely open portal that immediately closed when they passed through.

(*)

Lady Seratna and Darien entered the bedroom to aid Helios after hearing Rei and Mr. Hino's screams.

Darien, unconsciously ran to aid Rei and unwillingly his hands seemed to burn emanating heat as he touched Rei's skin.

Lady Seratna aided her long-time friend.

With their help restoring their physical energy, Helios was capable to bring Rei back.

"Thank you" said the man catching his breath

Rei's eyes opened quickly. Evident scare, "Epios!" she called looking to the sides looking for him.

It took a matter of seconds for her to recognize her own bedroom.

Rei was back. Exhausted, but back. Risa and Ryuji embraced her in relief and thanked for the others assistance.

Darien observed everything; his eyes didn't pass unnoticed by the strange golden book on the desk. But for that moment, he just focused on Rei. He was so damn scared of losing her. None of that made sense to him. The news of the end of the world, his often headaches and Rei's condition.

The two most scaring days of his life.

"Who's Epios?" Ryuji broke the silence

Mr. Hino and Lady Seratna briefly exchanged gazes. Rei remained in silence recovering her energies into Darien's embrace and held stronger her mother's grip at the mention of that name. Suddenly, Rei broke into tears.

* * *

 **First of all, I am very sorry for not giving the proper attention to this story! I feel so bad for doing that! So much have happened in my life and now I spend way less time online so I can rest my eyes and save my vision T_T**

 **But I promise I won't give up the story and I will give more attention to the story and especially to you, my readers! I know how it sucks when you start reading something that takes forever to be continued :( I beg your pardon! But I won't let that happen anymore!**

 **I will try to update faster and hopefully once or twice a month. I have other stories running as well, so I also have to give them attention, and it sucks to have such limited time to spend in front of the computer :(**

 **I should point the note that since this story needed another that I had skipped publishing, so I decided in this long hiatus to add several elements from the skipped story (Lost Son) for you to understand better the original setting of The Promise.  
Meaning that this story now has more spicy than my original plan, and that's a great thing! :D**

 **And once again, I'm sorry for the long hiatus and please, let me know your thoughts by pm or by review :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** **Thank you Chrissymoon101 for your review and yes, I smiled too at the mention of their own anime xD  
****

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

 ** **A/N: Abyss of Horizon was the actual name of the last chapter of Lost Son (The not published story that has a prequel part to this story)****


	9. Union

**The anime/manga characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, the story and other characters are mine.**

 **A/N:I'm not english** ** **native** speaker, so you might find some typos or grammar mistakes, I do apologize for that.**

* * *

 _ **Duty – Ayumi Hamasaki**_

 _Everyone is convinced_  
 _that that "thing" they're searching_  
 _for is in the future._  
 _But how many people have realized_  
 _that "it" is actually in the past?_  
 _I can't even guess._

 _I saw the end of an era_  
 _with my own eyes._  
 _But I didn't want to know_  
 _that it's my turn next._

 _If, after simplifying it_  
 _a bit more, you think that "it"_  
 _merely connects and arranges memories,_  
 _then wouldn't everyone_  
 _already have "it?"_  
 _I want you to realize that._

 _I saw the end of an era_  
 _with my own eyes._  
 _And in truth, I actually_  
 _do know that it's my turn next._

 _You'll find me, won't you?_  
 _I'm betting that_  
 _you'll find me._

 _I saw the end of an era_  
 _with my own eyes._  
 _But I didn't want to know_  
 _that it's my turn next._

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **Golden Millennium**

"How could you order that? Epios was my son!" said Apollo enraged to Zeus

"Your son was a threat"

"To who? To you? Who's said to be above the other gods?" he spoke with sarcasm

"No. to the whole system and you know that as a god of the prophecies…you shouldn't be so alarmed, Kiron's daughter had warned you this day would come!"

"My son was no evil and he would never bring the evil… the evilness is in decisions like yours! Ordering to kill your own grandson!" he yelled

"He's not my grandson!" Zeus yelled back

"No, he's not. He doesn't deserve a "grandfather" like you! Shameful god of the gods!"

Enraged after the loss of his son, Apollo invoked his ultimate power and destroyed the cauldron Zeus kept his reservation to invoke his powers

"Apollo!" Zeus screamed outraged and tried to get into a fight with the sun god but it was in vain

"You think you're the wisest, the strongest, the greatest? You're not! You think you stopped the evil? You're wrong!" Apollo spoke kneeling to the defeated god, "You just sentenced this system to its end by killing the light of hope, the Sacred Guardian. My son!" Apollo's eyes shone red as he held Zeus by the neck, "You just committed your greatest mistake! You killed a piece of me. My son was the most pure and better part of me! Of the sun!"

"You're not better than me Apollo! You killed Coronis! Your own guardian and the woman you said you most loved and the mother of your beloved son! You failed seeing who she really was! Even the greatest gods make mistakes! Your father was proof of that with that Martian!"

Apollo frowned in confusion, letting go of the thunder god's neck, "What are you talking about?"

"You're bind Apollo. Blind and stupid! Do you really see any relation between us? How pitiful you are!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You're so naïve! Did you ever stop to reflect why I don't rule the sun but you do? Apparently not because you spend your time chasing nymphs and mortals! Oblivious to your own roots. So pathetic!"

That moment, the doors of the special chambers opened abruptly, "Zeus, No!" screamed the moon goddess, Selene, "Don't do that!"

"Do what?" Apollo asked

"He has to know. It's about time to reveal the secrets of the Sun!"

"No, please…"

"Say it!" Apollo demanded

"Apollo, he's just teasing you…" said the moon goddess in an attempt to ease the sun god

"Shut up Selene! It's about time for him to know his true origins! After all, we are all fallen gods by now! The disgrace has been made, so he'd better know it all!"

"Just say it!" Apollo yelled and his angry energy release, made the chambers tremble

"Helios was your real father! He and I made a pact long ago in order to keep the Golden Millennium because he had seen the prophecy that you and the guardian of the sun would fall in love and that would cause the end of the Era of Gods! So as me being your father, you had no rights living in Heliopolis and that way you would stay away from the guardian…"

"And that's why he didn't bring Bennu's soul back when Arietis killed her… he thought that Bennu's spirit release would unchain her from her duty and I became the guardian of the Tear of Bennu which contains solar powers because the sun cannot live without a guardian; so you two could finally live your inevitable love story because that was the prophecy… You two would meet someday and fall in love…and have a special child…"

"But you killed your own guardian… Bennu's spirit attached herself in Coronis' seed and the two became one! Bennu finally obtained her so dreamed freedom to love but you… You committed the greatest crime a solar could ever do! You killed the Sun's Sacred Guardian, the real guardian of Regeneration! Selene is powerful and Helios himself taught her some special solar techniques in order to give her some excellence using that crystal…"

"But I'm not a Solaris. I have limits because I'm not really connected to the sun like Bennu… I'm the Earth's moon goddess, I protect the moon and the Earth. That's my original duty… you can see that due to the real position of the Moon in the system…"

"The end of the Golden Millennium is inevitable. Epios had no chance without his mother's knowledge…"

"He still had a father!"

"A father that has no knowledge in the specialties of the Phoenix! You yourself needed the Phoenix. Selene is in her place to team up with you but for how long? You destroyed the order, the already disrupted order of the events! It's just a matter of time until we all disappear and be undignified to rule our own planets! Our fate is already designed… we will all be fallen gods and we are miserably condemned to live forever in the Abyss of the Horizon… do you have any idea where that is?"

Apollo swallowed

Zeus laughed with mischief, "Of course you don't! But it's exactly where I ordered to send your son in an attempt that we, the original rulers of the planets of the Solar System, might leave that place someday when a parallel dimension of light, crosses paths with ours and we receive the mercy of the universe and can finally return to where we belong…"

"You killed him…"

"Apollo, stop being so stupid! How can a mere god like me or anyone else kill the Sacred Guardian of Life? Only he has such capacity! Dammit!"

That moment Apollo's eyes whitened and he had a disturbing vision

"You're so stupid and selfish Zeus! How could you send him to that place? Where all the exiled gods and enemies live? They will try to appropriate of him, of his abilities to release themselves! How could you be so stupid!"

"Because the fate of all of us is to join him in the Abyss of the Horizon! We can protect him there!"

"No one will possess my son's seed! He will be no darkness domain! Bennu's spirit is still out there and she…"

"She will need you to make your son reborn! If you go to the Abyss of the Horizon… that will be impossible!" Selene spoke

"You talked about a dimension of light to cross paths…"

"So we will make that happen…"

"How?" Zeus asked

"With the Mirror of the Horizon… We don't have much time, the sun is already bleeding, I can feel my powers leaving me as the darkness surround us as it leaks from the center of galaxy cauldron where the entrance to the Abyss of the Horizon is…"

"And for that Epios needs to be saved in some dimension…some timeline…" Zeus commented

"How do we do that?" Selene asked

"We need to divide his star-seed with a special technique…" Apollo spoke taking the star-seed of his son from his suit's pocket to Zeus and Selene's surprise

"The Divine Prism…" added Selene

"In our current conditions… we don't have the powers for that…" Zeus replied frowning

"But I do!"

They heard a female voice and the silhouette of young and beautiful Antares leaving one of the pillars of the chamber

"You were there the whole time?" Zeus asked slightly surprised

She nodded in confirmation, "Yes I was… Even the light becomes dark or shadow at a specific massive point"

"You have to teach me that!" Apollo spoke mesmerized

She laughed, "You should've had learned already! But you will learn someday…"

"We don't have much time… Algol is leaving the cauldron!" Selene warned them

As the regent of a binary star, Antares proved how powerful and wise she could be. In a matter of seconds, she cut the sacred star-seed and showed her mastery in lapidating the seed as if it was two slices with the same size, the proportions and the same shapes.

One slice she delivered to Apollo who immediately rushed to the forbidden location. In the Prism of the Horizon… where he hid and sealed his son's star-seed, there was also a location where Antares could watch and protect from outsiders. That slice of the seed remained there in silence until the proper timeline would awaken him when his parents wouldn't fail to protect him and he could invoke the Mirror of the Horizon.

And the other slice travelled to the galaxy cauldron and had a different fate where Epios' parents failed to protect him from a dimensional kidnap the enemies had machinated in order to possess his special abilities. Enemies that took him directly to the Abyss of the Horizon…

That turned out to be the Prophecy of Hope that Apollo envisioned.

 **End of Flashback**

Zeru observed the sky from the balcony of the condo he lived. Distant, thoughtful and concerned, he knew something bad would happen any moment. It did happen before and so many times, in different forms, invoking the eternal duties of the sailors. There was never rest. As a former god, he knew so well that feeling. That routine. Never ending routine. Being a god was nothing like some people imagined. It demanded extreme discipline, extreme sacrifices, extreme devotion and commitment. Not rarely, it caused a sense of solitude. Emptiness. Questionings. Tiredness… Were they always right? Were they wise enough carrying on so many fates and lives under their responsibilities?

The evil seemed to never get tired. The gods could never stop. They were servants of the wheels of the time. And the same happened to the sailors – their replacements.

For a moment he did see the hope in The Promise, after all… the Savior had traced and dedicated all his life and existence to make that happen, to turn that possible. The promise that the gods could have a chance to redeem and take their places and old duties back – even temporarily – and the sailors could take the so wished break.

However, that didn't seem to be possible – again – as the new threat was showing its intentions and to take over "it". Whatever the "it" meant… What could be this evil real intentions? The Savior extinguished himself with his ultimate sacrifice. He wouldn't return. He wouldn't reborn. He abdicated of it for The Promise. Despite all intentions, the universe has law and strict rules and he was aware of that. He chose The Promise.

So what the evil wants now?

"Zeru?" he turned his attention to the female behind him standing at the balcony's door

"Good morning sleepy beauty" he greeted smiling to the blonde girl

"What time is it?"

"Does it matter?"

"It does! I don't want my parents to know I slept in a boy's house!" Serena spoke in concern

"We didn't do anything wrong… I didn't even touch you!"

"I know! But people wouldn't really believe that, isn't it?"

He shrugged, "Let's have breakfast and then you can go home"

"No Zeru… I'm sorry to decline your invitation but I really need to go home…"

"We can have dinner then…"

She smiled, "Sounds like a great idea, but I can't promise it will be today…"

"I know Se…I understand your reasons"

"Promise you won't feel hurt?"

"I promise…I already used to waiting for you…"

"Huh?" she frowned puzzled

He laughed, "Never mind… I just meant that I'm used to waiting"

"Alright and thank you for the great stories! You're a real good story-teller!"

"I know… you even fell asleep"

She laughed, "And you still owes me the Zeus and Selene's ones!"

He smiled, "I know and next time I'll tell you!"

"Promise?"

"I promise!"

Zeru watched the blonde girl leave. Saddened. Concerned. He wished there will have a next time.

* * *

 **Unknown Location**

"Dammit! That moron managed to rescue her! Even with reduced powers he managed to escape!" shouted angrily a dark figure

"He had help… Apollo and Antares intervened…" Arietis commented

"And Epios!" the dark figure spoke bitterly

"I didn't know he was still here…"

"He's not, you idiot! He managed to intervene as well from wherever he is!" the dark figure yelled loud

"How is that possible?"

"He might have managed to dominate the Prism technique!"

"No one ever did that…not even Antares!"

"Apparently he did!"

"No… that's not possible… their stupid son cannot be that great…"

"He's the son of a phoenix…do never doubt their capacities!"

"So what's the plan now? If the stupid savior is still out there, he won't allow us to invade!"

"We shall force himself to show up and not his hologram!"

"How?"

"That's something we have to think wisely…"

"We know he's stick to The Promise…"

"Yes, but promises can break…"

"And that could be his weak point…" she pointed out with mischief

"Yes. You have a point…"

"Killing them is easy…they're normal humans now…"

"You fool, the gods are protecting them! After this failed attack, Helios won't let his guard down! You should've know him better! Ah and much less Antares who's clearly close to them!"

"That old moron! She's always in my way!"

"We need to discover who the gods are now. Their human identities and their locations"

"A simple task that doesn't seem so easy to do..."

"Patience is a virtue my dear… I have waited all this long, I can wait more if necessary! Those traitors will pay me!"

"And revenge is a dish best served cold…" Arietis spoke mischievously

* * *

 **Hikawa Shrine**

Rei woke up, nestled into Darien's arms.

"How are you feeling today?"

"I'm better… I had a weird dream, I'm still a bit tired, but way better"

"Calmer?"

"Yes. Thank you for staying with me… for your concern and support these days"

"You don't have to thank me… it's a natural thing to take care of the ones we love"

"Do you really love me?"

"Yes I do!"

"Do you desire me?"

He giggled a bit, "Yeah…"

"Do you want to get married and have children?"

"Yeah, all of that with you! Why all those questions?"

"What if I don't want?"

"What if you don't want what?"

"If I don't want to have children, or get married nor give myself to you… will you still love me?"

He remained in silence for a while, but not in a hesitant way. He was just reflecting, "Yes. I will still love you if you don't want any of that…my love for you is beyond that…"

"But you want children, a family…"

"I want that with you! But if you don't want it, I'll still have you and that will be just the two us together and that's what matters to me…or you don't want me anymore?"

The rhetoric question. She should be ready for that, "Kiss me" she demanded

"Firstly you answer me"

"That's why… kiss me"

He leaned his face and kissed her. Gently. Warmly. Passionately.

Even after all her sudden questionings and no proper answer, he kissed her the same way he always kissed her. She guided his hand on her body, letting him touch her whenever he wanted. Whatever he wanted. No hesitations.

His feelings didn't change with the doubts or questionings from her side. He wasn't afraid that could be their last kiss. No. It didn't even cross his mind that could be their last kiss. They stopped kissing.

They exchanged gazes. She smiled to him lightly.

"This is over"

The panic in his eyes, "What?"

"You heard me. This is over"

He was motionless. Confused. What had he done? What had happened?

"No Rei… you don't mean that…"

"I do! It's over"

Despite her words. She remained still at his side.

"No, it's not over!"

"It is over!"

"What is over?"

She smiled largely. He was puzzled.

She rolled over, bent on him, and kissed him. Initially he was hesitant. Obviously confused, but soon he ceded and kissed her back. Corresponding to her rhythm. Their tongues danced in synchrony. Their kiss even wetter. Her hands rubbing his hair. His hands rushing her back through her clothes. They kissed for long minutes. No hesitations. She could feel his excitement beneath her. Through their clothes. One had to stop. But none wanted to stop.

A fire increasing. His hands now touched her back's skin. Her thighs. He rolled over her and kissed her neck. Licked it. Nibbled it. Low moans escaped her. His hand rushed her waist. Her stomach. He lowered the handle of her dress, exposing her red bra.

One had to stop. None could do it. They were on shivers of fire. Their skin burning in desire.

He kissed her collarbone. The top of her chest. Slowly he lowered the strap of her bra. He saw it… his eyes widened in scare as he turned his face to look at the door of her bedroom opening. Rei immediately covered herself. But they weren't fast enough.

"I'm sorry…" Ryuji spoke awkwardly. The despair on their faces still glued in his mind and the moment Darien fell off her bed

One had to stop the two. And the one to stop them was her brother!

Their hearts pounding in their hearts. They exchanged gazes. Both catching their breaths. Both very embarrassed. That was definitely a nothing-smart moment to let their feelings flow; her home could never be the place for such intimacy, especially during the day, when everyone could be awaken.

They exchanged gazes again. They laughed. That was the best they could do. Ryuji's inconvenient act made them stop their lust, but not Rei's pending answer.

"What's going on here? One minute you break up with me and the next we…almost passed the limits…"

"Who said I broke up with you?"

"You just did it!"

"I didn't break up with you"

"No? you said it's over!"

She laughed, "Yeah and it is over!"

He made a confused face

"My doubts…my fears… they're over! I'm ready for you Darien. For us!"

He made a face, "You mean…?"

She nodded in confirmation, "I want it all with you Darien!"

He sat next to her and took her grip, smiling largely.

"I love you Darien! I have waited for you for so long… That I won't stop us anymore!"

"Rei… I'm glad to hear that but…"

"But what?"

He inhaled, letting out a slow sigh, "I don't want 'this' to be the focus of our relationship. I don't want you to feel pressured to do 'that'. I really do love spending time with you and I love you for who you are, with the qualities and flaws"

"I know love…I know your love for me is real, just like mine is for you"

They played with their hands. Soft and warm skins. Gentle touches. They smiled. She rested her face on his shoulder.

"I don't feel pressured by you, Darien… But I want you know that I'm ready and whenever it happens, I know it will be special for both of us…"

"It will…" he replied caressing her arm

* * *

 **Fruits Parlor Crown**

"So you two were caught doing 'that' by your brother?" said Mina taking a sip of her juice

"We weren't doing 'that', but almost…" Rei replied taking a bite of her pie

"Awkward moment… but since then you still didn't do 'it'?" Mina replied making a face

"No we didn't!"

"But you're ready?"

"I am, but…I want that day to be special and not just a consequence of the heat of the moment… it's a special occasion…"

"Not so special Rei! When you do that you'll know that it's not really that much of a big deal"

"Well, the "act" itself may not a big deal, but what I mean is the moment to unite me with the one I love! For some minutes we will be one! We will exchange fluids and energies… it will be just the two of us at the highest delivery of our love…"

"You're so romantic Rei… when you want…"

"I know I may sound pathetic, but…"

"But you're right Rei. I say these things and I don't think you're pathetic. I defend love and romance with all my core! So I understand that you feel that way and want it to be meaningful to both of you… because you said he's a virgin too, right?"

Rei gave a shrug, "Yeah, that's what he said… True or not I can't really say…"

"When you said the first time I didn't believe him, but now I do!"

Rei laughed, "Why?"

"Because of the way he treats you. How he respects you… I've observed him all these months you're together and I noticed he's definitely a decent guy and so honest about all the things he does, that it's unlikely that he's lying about it… you're a lucky girl!"

"Just because he's a virgin too?"

"No… because you found your soulmate!"

Rei smiled. Proudly.

She did find her soulmate. She wanted to live it all with him. The good and the bad. The ups and downs. The happy moments, the difficult times. His dreams were her dreams too. She wanted to build a life at his side. She wanted to be his wife. She wanted to be the mother of his children. His parents approved her and as days passed by their union only became stronger.

On New Years Eve the step to the next level of their commitment was made by Darien. The families were reunited to celebrate the approach of the New Year and Darien in his so strong romantic side surprised her and everyone else with that proposal. Those four words:

" _Will you marry me?_ "

She smiled largely, excited, emotional and nodded, "Yes!"

They kissed and the fireworks welcoming the New Year burnt as if blessing their union as well. Their new start.

They married during the Spring Season, when Sakura flowers blessed the venues and the season colored the town and people's lives. They lived moments of peace...


	10. Chapter 10

**The anime/manga characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi** **.** ** **The OC's and story background belong to me**. **  
**Names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. **Any resemblance** to actual **persons** , **living or dead** , or actual events is **purely coincidental**.**

 **A/N: I'm not English native speaker, so you might find some typos or grammar mistakes, I do apologize for that.**

* * *

Two years passed since Rei and Darien got married. Darien was still in med school and Rei lived under two identities: her civilian self and the J-pop star Rei-Ka – the latest one had an interesting rivalry with one of her best friends Minako who was a famous singer as well. However, the rivalry was only in media talk, in reality there was no rivalry between the too, but much respect. They believed there was space for everyone in the entertainment.

Rei decided to give a chance to her singing career and with the support of everyone around her, she decided to accept the deal with a famous record company and the hit "The Promise" and the cover of the hit featuring the famous violinist MichiruKaiou"Can You Celebrate?" launched her to the world of fame.

Darien and Rei lived in his apartment and were not in a hurry to start their family, as they preferred to wait Darien finish his studies and become a doctor so they could start thinking about having children.

 **Museum of Antiquities, Evening**

Lady Seratna was in the private gallery studying the Book of Apollo when she read about the mysterious arrow that killed Ischys and Apollohad been accused of the assassination. Using a magnifying glass to observe every detail of the picture of the arrow, she used her power of observation to relate to the other books information so she could be more prepared for the day of the return of Algol.

While she studied the books, she sensed she was being observed.

"Zeus…" she exclaimed without the need to look around

The blond man replied leaving from behind a pillar, walked slowly closer to her, and raised an eyebrow, "Studying as always, Antares?"

"Seratna"

"Right! I keep forgetting we have to live in the shadows"

"I'm sure that must be still hard for you to live among the humans and with limited skills"

"Indeed. Now I live as the pathetic Zeru"

She giggled, "How pathetic? I heard on the news that people like your 'fables'."

"Fables that did exist"

"Of course…"

He looked attentively at the open books on the table, "Algol? Do you really believe he will bring the mess again?"

"I'm sure he will. Two years ago he threatened to do it, but something stopped him…"

"I thought the Promise meant that all the sailors would have a break from their duties and live as only normal we would only monitor them. No threats. No battles. No Savior…"

"I know…Something happened and that's what I am trying to decipher"

"You know Algol is related to Ophiucus and Lilith, right? And Apollo and Koronis haven't conceived a child"

"And they won't…or at least, they wouldn't… that was the initial deal…and now with Algol out there…It might bring the Savior again, somehow…"

"he shouldn't even exist anymore. He gave his seed to seal everything! It's impossible he still exist and reincarnate!"

"It would if not for exiled Epios"

They heard a strong male voice entering joining them mentally

"Helios…or should I say Mr. Hino? Welcome to the party but I should warn you that you should stop that habit of peeking and breaking your silence. The last time it happened, a war almost happened!" Zeru replied jokingly referring to the affair of Ares and Aphrodite

"I couldn't help giving my opinion on the matter"

"As the usual" Zeru replied with sarcasm

"I know you still keep some grudges against my family Zeus, but that's not what really matters to me right now"

"We had a deal!"

"And you broke it!"

"I had to! I raised your child as mine. I lied for you and your genes brought the chaos to this galaxy!"

"No Zeus, you brought the chaos when you felt you had lost your title as the greatest god!"

"Your son broke a divine law! He fertilized the Phoenix egg!"

"Everybody knew that would happen with anticipation. I had already warned you! But you didn't like to know their love would bring the Savior. You wanted to be the one to do that as you had so many lovers, including your obsession for Selene but you couldn't count with her rejection due to her feelings for Apollo!"

"The not so calm Helios is back huh!"

"You're pathetic saying all those lies! You had been warned by my premonitions. You just didn't want to believe I was right!"

"No lies! That child brought the chaos and my exile! And all gods'!"

"You got your exile because of your own mistakes, Zeus! Just like all the others!"

"I so regret for had agreed with your brilliant idea to hide your fatherhood!"

"Maybe that was my mistake too, but the truth is that you got the exile because of your own greed!"

"Your family brings the chaos!You fell in love with that insane Arietis when not even her father had patience to tolerate her anymore!"

"Stop you two!" Antares yelled, "You two are still fighting over this after all these millenniums? Geez! Get over it!"

"I'm sorry Lady Seratna but we never had the actual opportunity to come clean about our past!" Zeru replied annoyed

"So do it another time. You waited this long, you can wait more. Now we have more urgent subjects to discuss and that will define the future of all of us!"

Zeus huffed, "We still have a lot to discuss Helios. Be aware of that!"

"I'm looking forward to it"

"Are you done now?"

"Yes darling. I have nothing else to say anymore. Let the 'I know all' god say whatever he knows"

"Helios? Are you recomposed to say what you know? Antares asked

"Yes. I'm fine already."

"So what were you going to say?" she asked

"Probably exiled Epios has to do with all that's happening. He's the only one who could've broken the Promise for some reason…"

"I presume he appeared in the final battle against Sailor Chaos the last time as the Via Lactea had been consumed by the supermassive black holes… I don't have much memory from that battle, unfortunately" she said

"He probably did as Kaname didn't have powers or wisdom enough to manipulate the black matter and most probably Epios saw the disturbance somehow and went to his rescue, which we might be seeing the consequences now…"

"Kaname would never know how to manipulate the black matter as he had never been into it…you can't know what you never had met" Zeus commented

"It makes sense…" Antares agreed

"I believe that too" Helios replied

"Meaning the Savior failed and the sailors' vacation might be ending soon!" Zeus teased

Helios didn't fall in the provocation and added a commented, "Which opens the window for the return of one of them…Kaname or Epios himself…"

"Or even both…" Antares added

"Both?" Helios and Zeus said together

"Yes"

"Is that possible? They're both product of the same seed!"

"A seed that lived simultaneously in two separate dimensions…"

"Meaning?" Zeus asked

She shrugged, "Meaning that I still don't know…I had never seen such a thing…it's probably a unique particularity of that seed!"

They stayed in silence for a while, thoughtful.

"What about Rei? Is she still having those dreams she was having?" she asked

"No, it stopped…as far as I know"

"Maybe she's they key we're looking for…" Zeus said

"Why do you think that?" Antares asked

"Because nothing compares to a mother's love. A true mother will search and always find her children wherever they are…and as the Phoenix spirit lies in her soul she will have access to unique and all dimensions we can't know."

"That makes sense. She had that wound in her soul for the lost child, for the lost motherhood for a long time. She healed it in the previous life when she had children, especially Kaname as he was part of the lost dream" Antares explained

"I can believe that too, and that just made me think that broken bond still lies in Epios' soul and what may have made him cross barriers and join Kaname against Chaos was not the light of hope of his freedom or win the battle, but the hope to meet his family and the love he never met because of the exile. Briefly he united himself to Kaname's spirit he was still exiled and that explains why he's still there and the explanation of why we had been warned that Kaname wouldn't be part of the Promise"

"Rei might have accessed the other dimension when Arietis and Algol opened the portal. Her soul listened to her lost son's claim" Antares commented

"And the special abilities of the dormant Phoenix led her to there" Zeus added

"Which explains why Darien wasn't affected" Helios said

"Yet…as for long he carried the guilt in his soul" Antares pointed out

"We have to search her dreams and keep eye on Apollo. They're married now living part of the Promise, but one day they might want to have children" Zeus said

Helios sighed heavily, "Rei cannot have children" he spoke with a saddened tone

"What?" Zeus and Antares said together

"She doesn't know it yet…But I saw her womb…it has no conditions to carry a child in there"

"Are you sure?" Antares asked

"Yes…"

Zeus frowned and smirked, "That is no problem for their special child. He can heal anything, right?!"

"But for that he needs to be born…and he won't, did you forget that detail?" Helios replied

"No I didn't…but I'm saying this is another reason why we need her to find Epios and kick Algol's ass, so then he can fix her womb as has the healing ability his other counterpart did too, right?"

She made a face, "Well, seeing from that side, you're right…we don't know the special deal Kaname could have done with Sailor Universe for an eventual return…though I don't think he'd want to be out of the Promise"

"So there's only one way to find out..." Helios said

"We need to find Epios" Zeus ended the conversation

* * *

 **Chiba's Apartment, Night**

It was already late night. Darien was sleeping soundly. Rei was restless, rolling in bed, bothered by the heat despite the cool temperature inside the apartment. Darien seemed to be more resistant to the higher temperatures and wasn't bothered about the apartment's cool temperature due to the air conditioners on nor the higher temperatures outside.

There were news about the weather's changes, the Earth was getting hotter, the ice Poles were melting, and the summer of that particular there were record registrations of high temperatures around the world. There were news of people and animals dying because of the high temperatures. There were news of places melting, cars, transit plates, rubbers, dry locations rising, etc.  
Many shops ran out of air conditioners due to the high demand of costumers.  
Authorities of the countries reunited to discuss solutions about their industries' pollution, or to discuss more advanced technologies to help the matter, and the use of biodegradable technologies.

Rei started to sweat a little and felt thirsty, so she and stood up from the bed to drink cold water with ice.

She sat on the couch in the living room, and put raised the coolness of the fixed air conditioner and then placed the portable air conditioner in front of her in the maximum as well. It did help a little. She rested her back and closed her eyes to enjoy the coolness on her skin.  
Gradually she fell asleep.

* * *

 **Zeru's Apartment**

Serena was restless in the balcony because of the heat, but she was more restless due to Zeru had not arrived yet.  
There was only six months the two were actually dating, despite knowing for a longer time, Serena still felt like Zeru kept secrets. He did respect her, and treated her right, they had a unique chemistry but she still felt something didn't fit the puzzle of their relationship. Yes, she faced their relationship as a puzzle. There were good pieces that matched perfectly, but others not so much, and when she tried to figure it out Zeru seemed to anticipate the move and changed the board.

She did like him in a general sense, he was a very smart man, persuasive, handsome and a bit narcissistic but he also made her feel like a goddess with his passionate adoration for her, and at times she thought he exaggerated in his dosage of love demonstrations. The contrast of his attitudes towards her and her feeling that he hid something made her have frequent mix of feelings. It made her question if she should stay in that relationship. A part of her loved the moments they had as a couple such as when they talked and she listened to his plans for them, or when they had intimacy. But another part of her was taken aback and saw him a just a story teller and she would prefer to stay alone.

"You're awake"

She got a light scare when she heard Zeru's voice at the balcony's door and stepped closer to her to greet her with a kiss.

"Yeah. I was worried about you. It's late" she replied

"I was in a meeting"

"Work?"

"Yeah"

"Until this time of the night?"

"Yeah, there were some old friends there and we got talking about the past"

"Oh, I see"

"What about you? How was your day?"

"It was good despite the hot weather"

"It's cooler now"

"Yes it is..."

Zeru leaned closer to try to caress her, but Serena dodged him attempt and entered back the apartment asking him if he wanted her to heat the dinner.

Zeru let out a frustrated sigh. He knew his goddess was back to her cold shell again as she knew she had suspicious about him, but that was a situation he tried to manage the best way he could as he knew the Sailors weren't allowed to know about their old identities, nor the existence of the former legendary gods living among the humans.

* * *

 **Unknown Location**

A blue-eyed young looking man was sitting on a couch in a living room holding a frame in his hands: "Mama. Papa" he caressed the portrait, "Why can't I go find you again? We took so long to meet and when i finally found you, I lost you again... This doesn't seem right, and now for some reason I can't cross the portal...this doesn't seem fair..." he whispered with a saddened tone.

Soon after he said it, he made a quick dodge as a narrow passed by him. He frowned and looked at the window, and saw a black figure. Immediately he ran outside.

"You become an easy target and that makes easy to find you when you have 99% of your guard down when you're tortured by your past"

"If you wanted to kill me, so you could've had just killed me. Would be a favor!"

The black figure laughed loud, "Oh my sweet child"

"I'm not your child!"

"But I raised you"

"For a brief time, and I don't call it 'raising' when I was your slave!"

"A mistake I committed due to my bad judgment at the time.."

"You wanted me dead"

"I don't want you dead!"

"That's not what I remember about the haunt a while ago..." the young man smirked

"Hahaha, that was a long time ago. I was in a bad day"

The young man rolled his eyes with incredulity, "What do you want now?"

"Freedom, just like you"

"You don't deserve freedom"

"Everyone deserves a second chance"

"You don't seem regretted your mistakes, why would you deserve a new chance?"

"I've paid enough for my mistakes. It has become unfair being kept here...just like you who is kept here...locked...paying for something you didn't do. A good soul who is kept away from his loving parents, without a home, without a family, without love...all alone in the darkness of this prison...isn't it what you were murmuring about?"

The young man only stared the dark figure

"Your silence confirms my guessing"

"Whatever you came to do, don't take for granted you'll have it. I'm not the stupid child you could lead on..."

"Oh, no...I know you're not a child anymore. You have grown up...but I just wanted to know if you want to join our board to the freedom"

"I opened the portal once a little while ago, don't you remember?"

"I do and it has been strongly sealed since then"

"Thanks to you" the black figure stated with a tone of accusation

"There was an innocent girl you ordered to capture. It wasn't fair nor right"

"She's nothing close to innocent! That 'girl' is the key we need!"

The man smirked, "Bullshit! She was just a human!"

"Weren't we humans once upon a time, Epios?" the dark figure said coming closer to the man

The man stared the figure back not taken aback or threatened, as a matter of fact he stared it back with a defiant gaze, "I don't believe you"

The figure smirked, "You'll see I don't always lie..." it said disintegrating itself and disappearing among the location's darkness

Epios remained thoughtful. Deep inside he always had doubts about that girl's true identity. No humans could survive the atmosphere of that place, of course he knew the girl's human body was in another location, although, there was something about that mysterious girl that at times made him remember his own mother, however he knew that was impossible as the last time he had seen his mother she looked older, just like everyone he had met before entering back the portal due to the "intruder of light".

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading my story. I want to apologize for taking forever to update. I know I said I'd try to update faster or twice a week, but I've had some hard times, I've barely had time for myself as I'm studying a lot and I'm still trying to conciliate my author life with my real life, so once again I apologize for keeping you waiting.**

 **I will not drop the story, but I'm taking baby steps to continue and conclude this saga.**

 **I want to thank everyone who reads, who adds to favorites, and the follows :D**

 **If you have any suggestion I'm open to listen to you. You can review or PM me :D**


End file.
